Path to Adventure
by Ravenz2008
Summary: It's about a few teens (all original characters) who are looking for more, beyond their simple island home. They get their chance when something forces them into the world head on, and as time goes on things get more complicating as they soon find their j
1. Isle of Beginnings

This is my first story and fan fic so please tell me if anything doesn't seem right. Note that it is an original and I may or may not(most likely will) include more Kingdom Hearts elements. Enjoi!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, but sadly I do not. I do own any of the characters that I have created including (but not limited to) Shuijin, Kira, Karl, and Katsumoto. For the rest of the chapters refer back to my disclaimer here.  
  
Chapter 1: Isle of Beginnings  
  
~Running. He could feel his legs, whether he willed them or not, running. He was running down a long blurry hallway. Slowly the scene became more clear. There were many doors on either side of the hall. It stretched on for as far as he could see both forward and backward. He continued to run, his endurance never waning. He felt different. He felt... powerful... incredible power and agility he had never before experienced. He could now see the end of the eerie corridor.   
  
  
  
At the end of the massive hallway stood a great door. The door was about six or seven feet tall and about three feet wide. The door was a divine white. As he approached it he felt something of moderate weight in his hand. The object appeared to be a sword of some sort. The weapon had a very decorative handle with three empty socket-like spaces engraved into it which appeared to once hold something small and circular. With further inspection he discovered it had strange markings on the blade, which was easily three feet long. He sliced through the air once to test his newly acquired weapon and then focused on the door.  
  
  
  
The door, which was now glowing an iridescent light, had no lock or handle on it. It appeared to have no way of being opened. When he approached, the door slowly and subtly creaked open. Beyond the door it was impossible to see, for blinding light shone through the doorway. He cautiously stepped through the door, only to find it close behind him and hear a locking sound.   
  
  
  
"This is it", he thought, "no turning back." Wait... where did those words come from? Where was he now? Was this real?  
  
****************  
  
  
  
"Wake up you sleepy boy!"  
  
Shuijin looked around. He was on the island which he had spent much of his later childhood. Beside him was a girl whom he had known as long as the lsland.  
  
  
  
"What...? Where am I?..."  
  
  
  
"You were sleeping," Kira explained as she seated herself on the wood floor near Shuijin.  
  
  
  
"That place... it was so real...," Shuijin started.  
  
  
  
"What place?... you musta been dreaming, like usual," she stated.  
  
  
  
"...but it had to be real!" he protested.  
  
  
  
"You've been sleeping here in the tree house since breakfast!"  
  
  
  
With that the 14 year old girl stood up and walked toward the balcony of the quaint tree house. Shuijin followed her with his eyes and decided if he was awake enough to follow her. He got up and approached the balcony, stepping beside Kira.  
  
  
  
"It's so beautiful," she said while gazing out into the setting sun. Shuijin peered upwards at the fresh night sky. Although the amber-red sunlight was still visible, the sky was composed of numerous stars, all different colors and shades. Shuijin thought to himself, "It really is beautiful."   
  
  
  
"Come on!" Kira challenged, I'll race you to my house, supper's ready." She started off down the twisting stairs which were carved directly into the aged willow tree. Shuijin could have sworn he saw one or two stars "fade" out....  
  
  
  
Shuijin had lived much of his early life on his own, until Kira's mother took him in when he was about five years old. She made him build a tree house to live in when he turned twelve because she couldn't handle a boy in the house anymore. Her husband passed away before Kira was born so she didn't mind taking in the stray. Ever since then he and Kira have been friends... well sometimes he secretly wished they were more than friends...  
  
  
  
Kira was simply beautiful. She was also adorable in everyway girls could hope. Her shoulder long brunette hair was silky and flowed slightly in the gentle breeze. She was a little shorter than Shuijin, at about 5' 1." Her eyes were a dreamy light blue and almost seemed to call for attention. To add to her stunning beauty she was athletically built. She was like the model every girl wished they could be.   
  
  
  
On top of her looks, she had an incredible personality. She was always there to listen and give advice. He and Kira often held conversations that lasted hours, usually about what they wanted from life or what they had planned for the summer.  
  
  
  
Shuijin decided to give her a few moments to run before he started. A few seconds later he leapt over the balcony onto the slanted branch of a nearby palm tree. The effect of the slant caused him to slide toward the base of the tree. He decided to ride it out. Near the bottom of the palm tree he hopped downward toward the sandy beach. He was about to steal a conceited peek behind him but thought against it knowing he had limited time before Kira would catch up. He made a mad dash toward Kira's door.   
  
  
  
He quickly caught his breath upon reaching the house and opened the small oak door. "Excellent," he thought, "She must still be at the tree house!" His ego was in for a surprise.  
  
  
  
"What took you so long, snail?"  
  
  
  
Shuijin spun on his heels and was staring, jaw open, directly at Kira who was already digging into some boneless ribs!  
  
  
  
"Um...ya...you better save me some!" he spoke sheepishly while his words found him. He ran to his plate and stacked a pile of ribs onto it hungerly  
  
  
  
"Oh you two!" Kira's mother said as she dodged a half eaten corn cob.  
  
  
  
"So... you don't remember anything before mom found you?" the curious girl questioned from under her blankets. Since it was almost the beginning of summer Kira dicided to sleep in the tree house and give Shuijin some company. She always enjoyed hearing him talking about future plans and usually found herself wondering if they would always be close and share their thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Nope, my earliest memories start when your mom found me on the pier alone." Shuijin answered while putting out the dim candle he had on a nearby coffee table.  
  
  
  
Kira thought to herself about asking if Shuijin thought they would always be close but thought better of it not wanting to keep him awake all night with silly questions. She rolled over onto her side, her back now facing him. She thought for a moment about Shuijin, how his personality was predictible but somehow always mysterious. She always knew what to expect from him, but at the same time he always seemed to elude her with his words and actions.  
  
  
  
Shuijin was built tough. He didn't work out much but always trained with the wooden training sword that was given to the males on the island when they reached the age of 12. Being 15, Shuijin was considered to be the leader of the "group," and recently received an actual sword. Everyone looked to him when planning gatherings and parties.   
  
He was pretty tall at 5' 5" His hair was about two inches long and was always spiked. It was dark brown with silvery tips. He never once used any sort of hair product to obtain the effect.   
  
  
  
Besides his ever spiky hair, his eyes could be gazed into for hours. He had aqua-teal colored eyes which always seemed to be ready for anything. His gaze seemed piercing, like an arrow going through its target.  
  
  
  
"G' night, Shoo," she spoke through a yawn. Every once in a while she would make up, on purpose or on accident, some small nickname for him. Last week she accidently called him "Hui Hui."  
  
  
  
"Night Kira," as he said this he reached over and lightly pulled Kira's blanket up from her waist to her chin. She whispered something like "Thanks," but it was too quiet to hear.  
  
  
  
Shuijin pulled his own covers up and drifted off into a peaceful sleep - for the first half of the night... 


	2. Visions

I eventually will add more characters so don't worry! ...and I'll try to make the chapters longer, sorry about the short length. Please tell me what you think after reading! I love reading reviews (especially if they're about my story!) and I return emails...well enough of me talking...I'll let you read now....well.... maybe...jk.....READ!!!  
  
For disclaimer see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2: Visions  
  
Katsumoto pivoted to block the oncoming katana slash. He parried the blow with skill and moved to counter attack. He swung from the ground upward preparing for his finish move. He concentrated on his four foot katana and it began to glow a spectacular bright orange. Loudly he called, "Akito Flame!" and brought his burning weapon upon his misfortunate opponent, who appeared to be a scaly green lizard man.  
  
  
  
"Well done Kat!" a voice boomed over a speaker. The unlucky opponent vanished and reality took over. Katsumoto was in the training facility on the small island he had just arrived upon the other day. He was still trying to catch his breath from the virtual fight he had just experienced.  
  
  
  
Katsumoto was a brown haired boy who was of medium height. He was 14 and soon his next birthday would be coming. Upon his back was a sword sheath which stored his prized katana.  
  
  
  
He frequently traveled from place to place in search of training opportunities and challenges. He came from a long line of great samurai warriors. He was very proud of his heritage but didn't really get to know his parents because they were killed when he was younger. Unfortunately he didn't know who was to blame for their deaths. Plans of revenge crossed his mind occasionally, but he usually controlled his impulses.  
  
  
  
Kat replaced his katana in its sheath. He walked from the, all white, room through a door into a long hallway. He strolled to his right, thinking of where he might find some supplies. Knowing that practically every town or city had an Item Store, he exited the facility through it's enormous double-door exit.  
  
  
  
It was almost noon at the tropical island. Small children ran on the beach playing tag and other such games. Kat thought ,"How peaceful a place like this is," as he walked into the island's Item Shop and smacked directly into a frantic person.  
  
*************This next part happens at the same time as the above section*************  
  
  
  
Shuijin woke from his semi-peaceful sleep. It wasn't until a few moments later he realized that Kira had rolled from her spot over to his and was lying with her back to him. Not wanting to wake the sleeping girl, Shuijin rolled slowly in the opposite direction from Kira. He got to his feet and put his blanket over Kira's sleeping form.  
  
  
  
Shuijin walked to his coffee table and grabbed a list of things which he needed from the Item Store. Shuijin leapt off the balcony and mimicked the move he had done the previous day by sliding down the angled palm branch to the base of his tree house on the sandy beach. Shuijin reached the ground and broke into a jog. While jogging he realized he was going to be late for his training today so he began to run.  
  
  
  
Missing training was not what he wanted. He had been going to the island's battle facility since he could lift a wooden sword. Even though his training was tough at times, he loved honing his skills.  
  
  
  
He slowed his run to a steady stride when he reached the Item Shop. He pushed the swinging door open and walked into the poorly lit room. Inside were various "survival goods" like rope, healing items, weapons and armor. Shuijin grabbed a coil of rope and a few hi-potions. He walked up to the short counter and peered anxiously at the tiny moogle storekeeper. The small moogle entered some buttons on the cash register and said "Sixty-four munny, please."  
  
  
  
Shuijin withdrew his munny and paid the storekeeper. He checked the large clock above the entrance and panicked knowing he would be doing extra training because he was moderately late. He gathered his supplies with frantic movements and sped off toward the exit. As he ran toward the door with his things, it opened abruptly. Shuijin ran straight out....into another person.  
  
*************Now back to real time*************  
  
Both forms hit the dirt ground hard. Katsumoto rubbed his head. Shuijin rubbed his nose and back. They were a real mess.  
  
  
  
"Hey buddy watch where you're going!" one said accusingly.  
  
  
  
"Buddy yourself! YOU should be more careful!" the other spat back.  
  
  
  
"ME? Are you crazy?!"  
  
  
  
"No, but you sure are!"  
  
  
  
"You take that back!"  
  
  
  
"Make me!"  
  
  
  
"You wanna fight? Alright let's settle this...," someone was cut off.  
  
  
  
"At the battle facility!" the other chimed in.  
  
*************A few minutes later*************  
  
  
  
The two quarreling boys entered the facility's battle arena. Shuijin was armed with his sword and Kat was armed with his katana. The instructor blew his whistle then the struggle began. At first Shuijin held back, deciding to test his opponent's strength. He had an instinct telling him that his "enemy" was experienced.  
  
  
  
Katsumoto also decided to hold back. Both boys were only putting fifty percent at it. Neither knew the other was holding back. After around twenty minutes of simple strikes and even simpler parrying moves, the battle escalated. Both fighters were now giving it their all. Neither had the advantage for any great amount of time.  
  
  
  
"Swarmstrike!" Shuijin called out as his sword flashed green for a brief moment as it was thrust toward Katsumoto's stomach. Kat barely feigned back and parried the powerful move. He quickly countered by launching a fire whip attack with his katana. Shuijin was struck by the whip once but grabbed it with bare hands the next time around. Shuijin pulled his opponent within striking range. His hands were burning yet he held the whip steady. With his right, free, hand he swung his sword into Katsumoto who took the powerful blow. Kat fell backward on the ground. Shuijin also fell, but for a different reason. He suddenly felt his body had no energy left and was completely exhausted both physically and mentally. Shuijin passed out.  
  
******************************  
  
Kira awoke from her sleep a few minutes after Shuijin had left. She ate breakfast at her house then went to the battle facility for her training. Shuijin was far more advanced in fighting than her but she always thought a girl should be able to defend herself. She had been training for almost two years now and was adept in using a variety of weapons.  
  
  
  
She went straight to her lesson on advanced blocking with a sword. After a seemingly long hour lesson she sought out Shuijin. On her way to where he usually trained she found herself in the cafeteria. Standing by one of the lunch tables was a girl whom she had never before seen. She casually walked over to her and introduced herself.  
  
  
  
"Hello, I'm Kira," she cheerfully said as she waited for a response.  
  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Laura. I'm new here, would you mind helping me find a few places?" Laura asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure, no problem. I'd be happy too. Where would you like to start?" Kira questioned.  
  
  
  
  
  
That last question led Kira all around the facility pointing out literally everything so Laura would be able to navigate the large building more easily. While walking along, the two talked. They discovered that they both enjoyed the same types of things and had much in common. They quickly became friends.  
  
  
  
"So Shuijin really forgot he wasn't wearing pants and ran out in heart boxers? Laura asked while containing her laughter.  
  
  
  
"Yep, and then he asked if there was just him or if there was a draft!" both girls burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
  
  
Kira finally reached Shuijin's training area. When she saw his instructor but not him, she asked "Hey, where's Shuijin at?"  
  
  
  
The bald instructor replied, "He's in the facility hospital because he passed out during a duel with another boy."  
  
  
  
Kira grabbed Laura's hand and rushed to the medical area of the facility.  
  
  
  
Shuijin was laying in a comfy looking hospital bed. He was still unconscious. Katsumoto sat in a nearby room with a nurse applying bandages to his battle wounds.  
  
  
  
Shuijin's body was unconscious but his mind wasn't. He couldn't remember his disturbing dream from the night before...until now. His mind was replaying the whole vision for him to see and remember this time. Shuijin could only watch.  
  
  
  
*************Shuijin's Vision*************  
  
  
  
He was standing upright in darkness. All around him, all he could see was darkness. The only light that was available was from his own body. He was illuminating the area around himself. He took a cautious step forward. Nothing happened. He continued taking steps until he broke into a full run.  
  
  
  
Instantly the ground lit up and he could see what appeared to be a stained glass image of a great door with an even greater looking key hole. The door was a divine white. Just like the door in his first dream. Except unlike his first dream, this door had a door knob and key hole. As he walked forward he saw that on the door were many words and phrases written in many different languages. Then he noticed that he could read a small section of the door's message.  
  
  
  
  
  
...is essential to staying away from darkness...   
  
...will help you find the light in even the darkest of places...   
  
  
  
Shuijin repeated the message in his mind then aloud, "...is essential to staying away from darkness...will help you find the light in even the darkest of places..."  
  
  
  
Suddenly the door began to creak open. As the great double-doors opened. A dark mist began to pour through the opening.  
  
Just before the door was fully opened, Shuijin caught a glimpse of a message which he had failed to notice.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Destiny is the key to fate~  
  
  
  
The door was completely open now. The dark mist began swirling and starting to piece together what looked like a cloaked form. The form was wispy and the mist could be seen circulating throughout its newly created form. It was wearing a hooded cloak with the hood drawn upward. Inside the hood was not mist, but complete darkness.  
  
  
  
The form reached an ethereal arm forward toward Shuijin. It appeared to be calling to him. Shuijin took a step toward the ghostlike being. The dark form withdrew its arm and began to speak in a raspy, deep voice which could only be owned by such a being.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The door has been opened. You have no more time. Your light will go out, all lights go out," it crackled.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean I have no more time?" the curious boy questioned.  
  
  
  
"Darkness will take your world soon, you will not be able to fight it. It is inevitable." the form rasped.  
  
  
  
"You're wrong! Whatever you speak of, I'll ward it off!" Shuijin was becoming impatient with the form's small talk. He wanted answers.  
  
  
  
For being the one," it began, "you seem to know nothing. You are the cause of the darkness here. Go now boy! and watch your world be taken by DARKNESS!!!"  
  
  
  
Shuijin woke up.  
  
*************Chapter end*************  
  
please review and tell me what you think! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, but I don't have spell check (sadly *sniff sniff) but I briefly proof read it. I'll update again soon! 


	3. Escape Plan

Sorry about any (and all) grammatical mistakes I made in previous chapters. I now believe in proof reading (lol) and also now have spell check (yay). Enjoi  
  
See chapter1 for disclaimer  
  
Chapter 3: Escape Plan  
  
~Destiny is the key to fate~  
  
  
  
"Ugh," Shuijin said as he attempted to prop up his head in his small hospital bed.  
  
  
  
"Good, he's coming too," a nurse observed while letting Shujin's patiently waiting visitors inside the cramped room.  
  
  
  
Kira came in first shuffling over to Shuijin's bedside, followed by her newly made friend Laura, and Katsumoto.  
  
  
  
"Do you feel better now?" Kira questioned the still waking boy.  
  
  
  
"Yea, I think so..., some answer right?" everyone but Katsumoto laughed.  
  
  
  
Kat walked toward Shuijin's bed, while Kira stepped aside.  
  
  
  
"Hey man, um, I'm really sorry about before and..." he was cut off.  
  
  
  
"It's ok, I'm as much to blame if not more than you. Let's just start over. I'm Shuijin," he said while reaching out with his right hand.  
  
  
  
Katsumoto took the hand with his own right hand signaling the new peace and friendship.  
  
  
  
"I'm Katsumoto....just call me Kat ok?"  
  
  
  
"Right Kat, got it. Kira who is your new friend?" Shuijin looked toward the sandy haired girl.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, this is Laura. She was new here so I showed her around and we became friends,"  
  
Kira answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
After getting his things they all decide to go back to the tree house to talk.  
  
Upon arriving Shuijin remembered the disturbing vision he had had. When everyone was seated around his coffee table he started to explain his vision.  
  
  
  
"When I passed out, I remembered the dream I had last night...," he began.  
  
*******After the retelling of Shuijin's vision *******  
  
  
  
"So the cloaked figure said that our island would be taken...by darkness?" Laura curiously asked what had already been said in Shuijin's retelling.  
  
  
  
"Yea...and he said that I was the reason for it all, creepy isn't it?" he half asked, half knew.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
  
  
"So...do you believe it all, or was it just an ordinary dream?" Kira asked.  
  
  
  
"Um... I think I'm beginning to believe that it was in fact real," Shuijin responded, "I think...that....I'm going to leave the island," he said as he stood up and walked to the balcony.  
  
  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?" Kira practically yelled.  
  
  
  
"He's serious isn't he?" Laura rhetorically questioned his statement knowing that he was, in fact, serious.  
  
  
  
"I'm coming with," Katsumoto spoke up for the first time in quite a while, "I wouldn't miss the chance to leave this place. I have only been here for a couple of days but my whole life has been training here, training there. I think it's time I use that training for once besides for settling arguments."  
  
  
  
"If you guys are going, then so am I," Kira spoke and Laura nodded in solemn agreement, "besides, someone has to look out for you guys and cook, right?"  
  
  
  
"Yea, I'm definitely in too. I think an adventure is what we all need right now," Laura cheerfully added.  
  
  
  
"Then it's settled. We leave before dawn. Be ready, Kira and I will get you two then we'll take my sailboat at the pier," Shuijin said while escorting Kat and Laura out.  
  
  
  
It was getting late and the sun would be setting soon. He and Kira talked while waiting for the sunset like they usually did. This time though, they didn't talk about the usual, their life views or training, this time they discussed the escape plan. Kira and Shuijin would leave a note to Kira's mother apologizing for the sudden leaving, but promising to come back when possible.  
  
  
  
They watched the sun set behind the distant horizon while Laura and Katsumoto did the same at Laura's house. Kat walked Laura home while they talked about their lives before meeting today. Laura asked him to stay and watch the sunset while they talked longer about more important things, like escaping the island (A/N who would want to leave a tropical island?...not me!). When it grew dark Kat said farewell and retreated to his own home to pack his things and sleep.  
  
  
  
Laura packed all her things (clothing included) into a backpack and a large duffle bag. She took a quick shower then went to sleep. Kira did a similar routine then slept in the tree house with Shuijin. By the time Kira came into the tree house Shuijin had already finished packing clothing and "survival gear" (as he put it) and was getting their beds made.  
  
  
  
Kira playfully shoved him causing him to roll backwards and onto his side. He retaliated with a push of his own which set her sprawling backwards and caused a minor pillow fight. When Kira had clearly won they calmed down a bit a crawled into their sleeping bags.  
  
  
  
They talked for a bit before Kira passed out mid sentence.   
  
***********Kira's Dream ***********  
  
  
  
She dreamt throughout the night. She dreamt of Shuijin. She saw herself and Shuijin standing on his balcony gazing at the stars peacefully like any other ordinary night. She was feeling different somehow, like she was more aware of her surroundings. Shuijin appeared to be talking, but she couldn't hear his voice, just saw his mouth moving. Thinking nothing of it, she peered around at the vast sky which was littered with bright colorful stars.  
  
  
  
Then the unthinkable happened. The stars started blinking out one by one. Eventually only a few large stars remained until those too vanished. Kira was startled and when she looked down at Shuijin she became more afraid. His normal aqua colored eyes were totally black. She gazed deeply into the once familiar and friendly eyes seeing only darkness and swirling mists.  
  
  
  
"Shuijin! What's happened?!" she cried aloud.  
  
  
  
In response to the girls words Shuijin's mouth opened to speak but a terrified expression took control of his face as dark mists poured from his mouth. He tried to cover it but his hands and arms were now ethereal and passed right through his face. With his last struggle to free himself from the mist he let go a painfully loud moan as the mists of darkness consumed his entire form.  
  
  
  
  
  
~...Their destinies are intertwined...~   
  
  
  
  
  
The thought entered Kira's horrified mind. Then she drifted off into a restless but peaceful sleep for the remainder of the night.  
  
  
  
***********Katsumoto's Dream ***********  
  
Katsumoto however didn't enjoy peaceful sleep. He too dreamt of horrible things. He was standing alone in front of what appeared to be a large stone keep. Everything about the place, from its cobwebbed doors to its disturbing stained glass windows and high ceilings, told Kat to be cautious. He entered the keep through a large black double-door entrance. The door creaked open as he pulled on the handles. The inside was pitch black besides the occasional torch hanging from the stone walls.  
  
  
  
He withdrew a torch near him from its elevated location and held onto it firmly. He strolled slowly down a long corridor until he came to a grand spiraling stone staircase that led upward toward one of the keep's four towers. Kat climbed the stairs until he reached the keep tower. The stairs led right up to a single black wooden door. He replaced the torch he was carrying back onto the wall. Kat opened the door with his left hand while gripping his katana handle with his right.  
  
  
  
The door opened easily enough. The room before him consisted of a large stone table in its center with numerous stone chairs surrounding it. In the center of the table was a large mirror on a black painted stand. The mirror itself had a black wooden border accented with silver colored markings.  
  
  
  
Katsumoto peered into the mirror. He saw only swirling clouds of black mist within it. Then a figure began to appear through the mist. It was a tall woman with a black swirling cloak. She carried a long staff with a glowing iridescent green orb resting at its top. Kat could now hear sound coming from magical mirror.  
  
  
  
He heard the word "matri" numerous times. Then he realized that "matri" was a name, probably that of the woman. She appeared to be a sorceress of some kind. Then from all around her the mist began to swirl. Small dark shapes began to take form from the ever-swirling mist. The beings were short and possessed small yellow eyes. They looked harmless, cute even.  
  
  
  
Then the mirror flashed and changed it's picture. It depicted the sunny tropical island of which Katsumoto was on with his new friends. It appeared a violent storm was blowing in from the warm-watered ocean. The storm brought with it dark misty clouds. The ground began to become distorted as the very sands of the beach were shifting as what appeared to be hundreds of the short dark beings were rising from the sands.  
  
  
  
The creatures kept on forming on the beach until there were literally hundreds of them running around the island. People everywhere panicked as the creatures attacked. At first the islanders and tourists thought that they were just a cute native animal but they were wrong. The creatures lashed out with sharp claws, scarring many faces permanently. Soon the entire island was overrun with the beings. Not a single piece of ground wasn't touched by the beings as they completely engulfed the entire island.  
  
  
  
Now an incredibly large black creature rose from the middle of the chaotic beings. The enormous creature possessed large beady yellow eyes and had colossal arms which appeared to be immensely powerful. The smaller black creatures seemed to obey and follow this larger one.  
  
  
  
Katsumoto backed away from the mirror forcing his gaze toward the door from which he had come. He spun around back toward the mirror upon hearing footsteps. Sure enough the ground behind the mirror began to become hazy. The small dark creatures began forming on the floor. They stopped forming when there were almost twenty of them. Kat drew his katana.  
  
  
  
The first creature leaped and slashed with its threatening claws. Kat adeptly parried the blow and plunged his four foot katana blade through the creature's dark body. The corpse exploded with a cloud of mist as the form of a heart could be seen leaving the creature's once living body.  
  
  
  
"That thing must have somehow been concealing a heart," he thought aloud.  
  
  
  
He quickly disposed of the remaining creatures noticing how each one contained a heart. The place were a heart would have been in the creatures was always hollow and empty. They were heartless beings... they were the Heartless. Kat had heard 2 different legends about a boy with a some key. One legend said he saved the universe with the key, while the other legend said he wreaked havoc and brought chaos upon the universe.  
  
  
  
Kat ran toward the door when more heartless began forming, this time they looked a little bit bigger and sported helmets and armor with crude looking weaponry. Immediately when he opened the door he awoke from his vision and heard a knock upon his door. It was morning, well almost morning. It was just before dawn when he was supposed to escape with his new friends.  
  
  
  
He grabbed his things as he heard the knock again. He opened the door and was greeted by the familiar faces whom he had been introduced to the other day. Everyone was ready to set sail.  
  
  
  
They loaded their things onto the small ship's cabin. Kira kept her terrifying dream to herself. Katsumoto did not. He described, in detail, his horrible and possible foreshadowing vision to his attentively awaiting listeners. They all discussed the events of the vision and agreed that the matter was to be taken seriously. The girls rested in the cabin while the boys worked on deck. They had finally set said.  
  
*******End of Chapter *******  
  
I spell checked, but I may have missed a few mistakes. Please tell me how the story is so far. I wanna read some good reviews! Muwahahahahahaha (evil laughter in background starts and begins to fade) ok ill stop that now. 


	4. The Storm

Hey it's me again!!! with another chapter... blah blah ...ill just go now and let you read...  
  
See chapter 1 for disclaimer  
  
Chapter 4: The Storm  
  
  
  
Kira and Laura were sleeping in the cabin while Shuijin and Katsumoto were on deck doing "boat" stuff which needed to be done. The sun was bright overhead beating down on the busy workers. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
  
  
  
Kat was adjusting the mainsail while Shuijin was inspecting a map he had copied in the island's tiny library. The map was small because much of the waters beyond ten miles from the island were uncharted.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Shuijin, do you have an idea of where we're headed?" Kat asked just as he finished fixing the mainsail.  
  
  
  
"Well...," Shuijin started, "I'm not entirely sure because most of these waters are unexplored, but I believe that there should be land further south west."  
  
  
  
"Well we may have to pull off course a bit cause it looks like we've got a bad storm starting to the west," Kat revealed as both boys confirmed his suspicions by checking the western sky.  
  
  
  
Dozens of dark clouds were hovering toward the small sailboat at an incredible speed. Kat hurried to wake the snoozing girls while Shuijin steered them south and slightly east, away from the oncoming storm.  
  
  
  
When everyone was on deck they began tying anything and everything down. When this was accomplished the storm was upon them. The sight was very unnerving. The actual border line of the storm and the calm ocean could be seen and felt. Rushing toward the boat were the high black clouds. Below the clouds, at sea level, were immense waves which threatened to possible capsize the boat. Directly above the hurling waves were the ever-swirling dark mists which haunted the teens constantly in dreams.  
  
  
  
There was no rain. Only hurricane winds and immense waves. The dark clouds and even darker mists completely covered the sunlight which caused a night effect on the area. Shuijin was rapping out commands to the crew. They all were so focused on the task at hand that they failed to notice someone watching them....from on deck...  
  
  
  
A powerful wave slapped the ships left side creating a cradle motion. The boat swayed as wave after wave struck with full force. Shuijin cut off long pieces of rope and told everyone to tie it around their waist and to the ship's mast. Kat tied his first followed by Shuijin and Laura. Kira almost finished tying the knot when a gigantic fifteen foot wave slammed into the ship.  
  
  
  
The force was too much and Kira was hurled overboard into the dark waters. Shuijin ran to the edge of the deck and threw himself into the rampant ocean. Laura ran toward the railing and watched, terrified, as Shuijin swam toward Kira's flailing form. As Shuijin swam from the boat, the dark waters trailed him trying to pull him under. Katsumoto untied his rope and also ran to the edge of the sailboat. He tied one end of the rope to the railing just as Shuijin reached Kira and began swimming back toward the ship, holding her under his left arm. Kat threw the other end of the rope into the dark water and called out to Shuijin.  
  
  
  
"Hurry, grab onto the rope!" he called out over the sea.  
  
  
  
Shuijin held onto the rope and Kat and Laura began pulling them upward. Suddenly the rope started to fray and rip. It snapped off and the forms of Shuijin and Kira began to plunge back into the dark unforgiving waters.  
  
  
  
Then something unexpected happened. A boy standing on deck caught the rope just before it went under and hauled up both people. The storm ended just as suddenly as it began. All five people watched as the dark mists and clouds retreated back to the west. The sea was once again calm and friendly.  
  
  
  
Without warning the mysterious boy stood up and began to speak, breaking the silence.  
  
  
  
"I apologize for hiding out on your boat. I just had to leave the island and wasn't sure if you guys would take me along."  
  
  
  
"That's alright," Katsumoto explained, "If you weren't here the outcome of the storm would have been different."  
  
  
  
"Thanks," Kira added as Shuijin nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
"By the way, I'm Karl," he added.  
  
  
  
Everyone introduced themselves and they five talked for some time about their trip and their visions. The original gang decided that Karl could come with them if he wished because they could use another friend around the ship. He readily agreed to the proposition. Everyone was looking forward to having another member along too.  
  
  
  
Karl fit right in with the others. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes that Laura thought to be "simply dreamy." He was around 5' 4" being a little shorter than Shuijin. He was fun to be around and added comic relief to many situations too. The group, unknowingly, turned to him for lightening up any situation.  
  
  
  
After a quick, but hearty lunch, the gang took to their chores around the boat. Kira was doing dishes and managed to cook up some amazingly tasty pastries filled with savory beef chunks and assorted veggies. She packed them into their bags and resumed dish duty.  
  
  
  
Shuijin was cleaning up on deck and checking the sails. It was Kat's turn to sleep so he did so contentedly. Laura found herself on "lookout duty." She was perched high up on the mast searching the endless waters for sign of land. And she did her job well, for far out on the southwestern horizon she could see dark mountains looming upward toward the heavens.  
  
  
  
They brought the small sailboat right onto the sandy beach of the seemingly large mass of land. Katsumoto took a quick survey of the surrounding terrain. The beach line ended abruptly and tall grasses took over from there. The mountains were far off to the west, perhaps twenty or thirty miles, but they were so tremendous that they appeared to be only a few miles off.   
  
  
  
For about two or three miles forward were the tall grasses which were easily three feet tall in some spots. Far off to the north (they landed on the south end/tip of the land mass) they could see rolling hills. Along the center of the hills ran a dirt path which bounded over hill after hill which continued as far as their eyes could see.  
  
  
  
"Well, I do believe we've found land," Shuijin said as he received sarcastic "duh" looks from everyone.  
  
  
  
"Just saying something to break the ice..." he pleaded.  
  
  
  
"Sure ya were," Laura responded while walking toward the tall grasses with her pack swung over her right shoulder.  
  
  
  
They all followed, sticking close together as they ventured into the unfamiliar grass lands.  
  
  
  
As they walked a dark mist came from the west side of the beach. It engulfed their sailboat, tearing it into pieces.  
  
  
  
Shuijin sensed something was wrong and stole a peek over this right shoulder. He dropped his backpack as the others did the same in disbelief. The mist totaled the ship and carried away the remaining wood back with it as it hovered westward.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God!" Both Kira and Laura shrieked. "We're stranded here!"  
  
  
  
Karl caught Laura just as she fainted. Kira also fainted and was barely caught by Katsumoto who practically leapt to where she was once standing..  
  
  
  
  
  
The guys made camp in the grasses.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kat used his katana to chop away the surrounding grass, while Karl made a fire as Shuijin brought more and more wood back from the nearby dead oak trees on the beach. Laura came to first eventually coping with the new problem. Soon after Kira also awoke as she and Laura warmed themselves around the fire.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it," Kira spoke for the first time since fainting, "the mist actually destroyed our ship..."  
  
  
  
"That's the same mist from mine and Kat's dreams," Shuijin concluded.  
  
******Kira's POV******  
  
  
  
  
  
I still can't bring myself to talk about the dream I had. It was so... graphic... and I don't know if I want to bring it up. Just seeing Shuijin like that with those dark eyes....I shuddered momentarily.  
  
  
  
The others were still talking about the mist and the dreams. Kat's dream appeared to be the most detailed thing we had at this point. He had told us that our island was engulfed by the ...Heartless. He also told us about this Matri sorceress of whom we still didn't know really anything about, except she appeared to be able to command the heartless.  
  
  
  
When Kat mentioned Matri's name Karl seemed to look away toward the night's darkness. Shuijin sensed this and questioned Karl if he knew something of Matri, but Karl denied saying something about just being tired as he got into his sleeping bag.  
  
  
  
We all followed suite as our eyes were heavy. I unrolled my sleeping bag in-between Shuijin and Laura. Somehow being near Shuijin always, now more than ever, seemed to give me a safe sort of feeling. I never had felt that sort of safety before and I wasn't about to pass it up either. The night grew later as the fire waned until finally it died to a low burn giving off a faint light as we all slept peacefully.  
  
********Back to regular POV********  
  
  
  
As they slept the restless mist swirled around the dark mountains. The evil being stepped away from the mirror which had it's magic gazed fixated upon the sleeping teens. A malicious laughter took the empty air as the mirror clouded over and depicted a small island as an unexpected storm came in from the teal waters of the sea.  
  
  
  
With it came a torrent of dark mists, overtaking the sun's light, making everything dark and shadowy. From the ground an army of darkness was born. The hundreds of dark creatures each possessed beady yellow eyes. The small beings attacked and consumed every person on the island. They covered every last portion of the small floating land mass. The whole island seemed to squirm and wriggle as a new creature arose from the mists. The creature was simply enormous with supernatural strength in it long wispy arms. It had large beady yellow eyes which glowed with resentment and utter hatred. It was colored completely black, save for its yellow eyes, and it seemed to command the lesser creatures. Its lengthy arms reached skyward. As it began generating energy between its gargantuan hands.  
  
  
  
The colossal creature thrust its energy charged hands into the island center. The swirling ball of energy left its hands and swirled endlessly on the ground. It was a dark void connected directly to the World of Darkness. The entire island was engulfed as the creature devoured the island's heart...  
  
  
  
The evil laughter faded into the darkness as the sorceress vanished from the stone keep.  
  
********Chapter End********  
  
I finished !! Like usual I will tell you to tell me what you think thus far.....Enjoi. 


	5. Stalker

HAHAHAHA I'm writing another chapter now....this is like the second one today...I have no life....oh well ... Enjoi.  
  
Chapter 5: Stalker  
  
  
  
The day was going to be beautiful. Everyone was sleepily beginning to awaken as Kira served breakfast and Karl made coffee. Laura, Shuijin, and Kat, readily accepted the scrambled eggs, bacon strips, and bread they were given, which, when coupled with freshly brewed coffee, made an amazing wake-up breakfast for the famished teens.  
  
  
  
After they ate their fill, the gang packed up and set off into the tall grasses once again. They set off in direction of the rounded hills about half a mile ahead of them. The plan was to follow the winding dirt path toward wherever it was leading, hopefully a town or even better a city.  
  
  
  
After what seemed like hours (really it was only like forty-five minutes, go figure!) of endless walking through the high grass they finally reached the hills. Now free of the grass they hurriedly ran to the top of the first hill. At the top five jaws practically hit the ground. They were standing on top of one hill....out of what looked like a hundred....each one had a valley between the hill next to it. Each hill was about twenty or thirty feet high. They all ran up slope after slope, taking several "breathers" along the way.   
  
  
  
It was almost dusk when they reached the top of the last hill, which was almost fifty feet high. They were amazed at the sight before them. At the bottom of the gigantic hill rested a bustling night-time city. All around as far as the eye could see were neon lights and bright street lamps.  
  
  
  
The weary teens rushed down the hill the city's welcome gates. At the large neon signed gate they were greeted by a lanky man in a black uniform with silver stripes on its sides.  
  
  
  
The man welcomed them in saying, "Welcome to Sparkville, here is a map of the area, please enjoy your stay."  
  
  
  
Shuijin accepted the map and everyone entered the gates. Kat took the map and took the role of "tourist guide." They first decided to get a hotel room at the Shining Star Inn. They got two separate rooms, one for the guys and one for the girls.  
  
  
  
Laura and Kira rushed into their room and Laura pushed Kira aside yelling, "I get the bed by the window!"  
  
  
  
Kira just looked at her friend with a look of sarcastic sympathy for her simple-minded ness then shrugged it off. That's ok, now I can sneak off into the night with random bachelors and I won't even wake you up with my sneakiness.  
  
  
  
Laura quickly reconsidered her previous bed claim and sympathized, "Oh that's ok Kira I was just seeing if this bed was good enough for you because...its far too good for me...so I'll have to take that horrible bed by the door..."  
  
  
  
"Well....if you insist," Kira reasoned before bolting to the window bed.  
  
  
  
"HEY! You tricked me!" Laura pouted and put the puppy face on.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Laura but that face won't work with me...cause I'm the master!" Kira put on an even better puppy face which would make a cold-blooded killer drop to his knees and shed tears (well maybe not that far)  
  
  
  
"Hahaha, I guess you're right Kira!" The girls continued to make silly faces causing more giggling and laughing. Both were grabbing their sides and were crying with laughter.  
  
  
  
The boys room was somewhat similar. As the boys walked to their room next to the girls, they all walked calmly making comments about the girls crazy behavior over a bed.  
  
  
  
Sadly the second they set foot in the door everything changed. Karl ran for the bed near the window, but Katsumoto put his foot out and tripped him, then took off for the bed himself. Meanwhile Shuijin stepped over Karl, who grabbed Shuijin's leg, pulling him down. As Shuijin fell he grabbed Kat's right leg and also pulled him down, just out of reach of the bed.  
  
  
  
Eventually a pillow fight broke out which resulted in Karl having the window bed, Kat having the second bed from the door, and Shuijin having the bed by the door. (A/N What in the world is so bad about the bed by the door? Huh WHAT!?)  
  
  
  
After the girls settled down and had their things neatly placed near their beds they walked over and knocked on the boys' room. Shuijin answered the door, just as a pillow hurled by Karl flew over his head and hit Laura followed by a pillow from Kat, which knocked Shuijin out into the hall.  
  
  
  
Shuijin turned to protest but the door quickly closed and locked from the other side. Putting on a chibi-like puppy face he turned to look at the girls who were rolling on the floor laughing...again.  
  
  
  
Eventually the guys opened the door and let them in the room. They all decided that they needed a break from traveling and agreed to check out the city. They decided to go in pairs. Kat would go with Karl and Laura would go with Kira. Shuijin was going by himself because he had some business to do here. No one questioned his choice.  
  
  
  
The two pairs shrugged it off and Shuijin gave them each 100 munny. He carried the group's funds which still consisted of well over 1,000 munny. The groups set off on their separate ways and would meet back at the hotel later.  
  
  
  
Kira and Laura got a map from the hotel lobby and went to the Sparkle Ridge Strip Mall on the west side of the large night-city (They entered Sparkville at the south entrance). Kat and Karl had different plans for fun. They were going to go to the city's battle facility because it was advertised that a battle tournament was being held there tonight. Both anticipated on entering and winning some munny. Kat used a katana for battle but he was unaware of what Karl used, so he asked.  
  
  
  
"So Karl, I still don't know what kind of weapon you use."  
  
  
  
"Oh, me, I use a few things. I can use the long sword and crossbow, but I prefer to engage openhanded," Karl answered.  
  
  
  
"Isn't it hard going up against weapons?" the curious Katsumoto questioned.  
  
  
  
"At first it was, but once you learn the basics it's no big deal," Karl replied in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
Shuijin grabbed a grey hooded sweatshirt from his things then left the hotel room. He walked up the stairs to the roof of the hotel. He walked over to the ledge. He was up four stories from the ground. Unlike most hotels, this one had four floors below ground also, most of the city was also below ground.  
  
He peered to the eastern horizon. The sky was now completely dark, and it would be impossible to see if it weren't for the numerous neon lights on practically every building. The next building over to the east was a four story apartment building. It had a flat roof that was four stories up and slanted downward, away from the direction of Shuijin, to the third story. Next to that building was another flat-roofed building that was tree stories tall. Each building was only about four to five feet across in length.  
  
  
  
Shuijin knew what he would do. He ran from the west side of the building and leapt across the five foot gap onto the slanted roof of the apartment building. For some odd reason, he loved daring stunts like such. He slid down the roof until it almost ended at the third floor. Again he leapt across the gap from one building to the next. He landed easily on the flat-roofed building. He walked over to the buildings roof elevator and took it to the underground level, an intent expression forming upon his face.  
  
Virtually all of Sparkville was located and connected underground. Some places could only be accessed by traveling below ground. Subways ran underground and also went up top, allowing transportation around the city to be easy. The people of the city spent most, if not all, of their time enjoying the night life, which for Sparkville, was all the time. The people slept during the day and went out at night to have fun. Few people worked because most won money from betting on battles, gambling, or earned it by other means.  
  
Laura first spotted the mall, but Kira reached it first. They shoved each other through the spinning doors and went to the first store they saw....the shoe store! But they failed to notice someone following them.  
  
  
  
Kat and Karl had both signed in for the tourney and warmed up in the training area. They sparred a bit, neither trying very hard or using energy moves. Kat was up first. He polished his katana quickly and stepped into the ring. He was up against what appeared to be a ninja who wielded a small two foot katana. Kat knew what ninja's where capable and what to expect, everything from the hidden shuriken to the well concealed second sword. He could see that his opponent's second sword was about three feet in length.  
  
Kat bit his lower lip while his opponent charged. Kat had yet to draw his katana. The ninja leapt into the air with his short katana drawn back, above his head. Time seemed to slow as the ninja hovered through the arena air. He was about three feet from Katsumoto when he struck. Time went even slower as the small katana was brought down with an incredible force few ninjas possessed.  
  
  
  
Everyone watched Kat's smug look. "What was he doing?" seemed to be the only thing on anyone's mind.   
  
When the sword was inches from Kat's face, he withdrew his katana and held it over his head with his left hand resting on the flat of the blade giving him a more sturdy defensive position. The ninja's conceited expression changed in a split second to complete fear, when katana hit katana.  
  
  
  
Sparks shot everywhere as the crowd grew wild. Kat contemplated giving them a better show or terrifying his next opponents. Terrifying his opponents won hands down.   
  
Kat stepped to his right side and swung his katana straight toward the ninja's open chest. He stopped half an inch from the trembling aggressor. The ninja dropped his weapon in defeat. Kat won the match without drawing blood, a first for the city's arena.  
  
Kat could have easily struck the ninja in the chest and finished him, which would have been a mortal wound in a different world. But in their world, the only world they knew of, there were very advanced medical techniques that could instantly heal a person, even if they have a mortal wound. Potions, X-Potions, Phoenix Downs, and many other technologically advanced items were available to regular people at Item Shops and hospitals.  
  
Because of his amazing victory Katsumoto was honored with a complimentary 200 munny and the special title "Expert Ippon," which had never before been given out (ippon is an aikido term used in battle scoring, it means "one point," which also means a win).   
  
Katsumoto dropped out of the tournament, which was a relief for many fighters, saying, "I have already accomplished something far greater than winning a tournament. I am the first to receive a new honor and I have paved the road for future fighters to follow, and maybe even pave their own roads." The crowd went insane, while Karl excitedly congratulated Katsumoto.   
  
Karl was up next and he decided to enter barehanded, which got him a round of admirable applause. His opponent appeared to be a knight clad in plate mail armor, with no helmet. He held a great broadsword in his two hands.  
  
  
  
Karl appeared to be horribly at the disadvantage. Kat watched observingly at Karl's actions and moves. The ironclad knight charged the unarmed teen. He swung from his right, across his body to the left. Karl easily feigned backward and while the knight was busy stopping the inertia of the large weapon, he took to offense. He charged the man and leapt into the air four feet from the man. Karl's feet landed upon the knight's iron chest. He pushed off with both feet on the man's breast plate, causing him to hit the ground hard.  
  
Although Karl could have continued attacking, he waited for his opponent to get up and charge again. The knight swung from the ground up. Once again time seemed to slow. Karl saw the shining metal coming up between his legs. He jumped backwards into a tucked back flip and landed gracefully on his feet (in the position a sprinter would start in) and charged the knight who now had the sword above his head ready for the finish move.  
  
Karl concentrated deeply. His hands burst alight, as green flames seemed to generate from them. The knight brought the broadsword down at full force with a loud grunt. The crowd grew silent as the sword was on a direct course to bash in the teen's skull.  
  
  
  
At the last moment Karl's fiery green hands gripped the sword on its flat edges, holding it firmly in place, just a hair from giving him an ugly nose job. The knight's expression was in utter disbelief and soon turned to complete fear. Karl smirked. His left flaming hand let go of the sword while the right still held it in place. His free hand curled into a stone fist. It swung from the far left side of Karl's body directly toward, and though, the knight's breastplate into his stomach. The knight gasped and fell.  
  
  
  
The crowd went insane, shouting, whistling and shattering beer bottles were all that could be heard. Kat's face was in complete disbelief. He never knew such things were possible without a weapon. He congratulated his, now shirtless, blonde haired friend.  
  
  
  
For his seemingly impossible victory, Karl was awarded with the honorary title of "Fists of Fire" and 200 munny. Karl also dropped out of the tourney. Karl and Kat walked home with the 200 munny they had taken with them and with the 400 they had just won, which gave them 600 munny to bring back.   
  
  
  
The young warriors returned to the hotel to find the girls back in their rooms with many bags of stuff, mostly clothing. They told them their stories of fame and victory.   
  
The boys also failed to notice they were being followed the whole night.  
  
  
  
Eventually they noticed Shuijin was at the door, a smug look upon his face as he heard their exciting stories come to an end.  
  
  
  
"What's up with you?" Kira asked  
  
  
  
"Oh, nothing, just finished some business that's all, congrats on your victories guys."  
  
  
  
"Thanks," both Karl and Kat responded giving him the 600 munny they had.  
  
Shuijin turned and preceded to enter his room.   
  
  
  
"Now I can finally rest, I've had my revenge." he thought while turning out the hotel room light.  
  
*******************  
  
They all were being watched now by many eyes. Small yellow eyes peered in from the windows and dark corners in the room. Flying heartless were stealthily circling the Shining Star Inn. Gargoyle-like heartless were perched upon the three story hotel. Dark eyes, filled with hatred of the happy teens, watched from all around.   
  
  
  
The wicked sorceress gazed through her evil mirror at the disgustingly cheerful sight. That boy was becoming to be too much...he was ruining her plans unknowingly...she would have to do something about that Shuijin sooner than planned...  
  
*******************  
  
But....what exactly did Shuijin do?  
  
******************* Chapter end *******************  
  
I hope you liked this mostly happy/fun chapter. Please give me feed back on what you think. Also im sorry if there are any mistakes or words I left out because I didn't have much time to proof read this....I just wanna get it out there for everyone to read. Enjoi. 


	6. Revenge

....this whole chapter is about where Shuijin was while the others had fun. Pretty deep chapter for Shuijin... Yay!, now onto chapter 6... I don't really have anything more to say so just read please!  
  
Chapter 6: Revenge  
  
From the time Shuijin stepped into the nocturnal city, he felt a mixed feeling about it. Before he and his friends had reached the city, or even seen it, he had experienced several, brief visions of the nearby landscape and the city. These visions, he kept to himself.  
  
  
  
When they had reached the city, more dreamlike scenes flooded his mind.  
  
**********Vision after stepping through city gate **********  
  
  
  
Dark night.   
  
Cold air.   
  
Rainy.   
  
Loud Footsteps on cobblestone road.   
  
Dark night.  
  
**********Vision End **********  
  
It ended as Katsumoto grabbed the city map from his hand. His visions stopped until they had reached the hotel room. Shuijin walked into the hotel lobby last. As he pushed through the spinning doors he experienced another vision.  
  
**********  
  
Dark whispers.  
  
Warm air.  
  
Muffled sound, footsteps on carpeting.  
  
Clinking of keys, door is unlocked.  
  
Dark whispers.  
  
**********  
  
Shuijin decided to stay back while the others chose to explore the city and have some fun. He gave them each 100 munny from his pouch. When they had left, another vision invaded his mind. This time though, it was slightly longer and more revealing.  
  
**********  
  
Creaking sound of door opening.  
  
Soft, stealthy footsteps.  
  
Light shining off metal object.  
  
Beads of desperate perspiration forming.  
  
Pleading.  
  
Unhopeful, unheard pleading.  
  
Dark, uncaring laughter.  
  
Swish of metal through air.  
  
Thud sound.  
  
Another swish.  
  
Another thud.  
  
Creaking sound of door closing.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
...He knew now what he could not have known before...  
  
  
  
He threw on a gray sweatshirt and grabbed a combat knife and his sword as he left the empty room. After reaching the hotel's four story roof, he performed a daring feat as he reached the roof of another building. In between him and his roof-top destination was a building with a slanted roof. He leapt onto the building with the slated roof and slid down until he came to the, now three story, edge. Next he leapt across onto the final building's roof. He then walked towards the roof elevator and pushed the underground button.  
  
When the small elevator reached its stop, Shuijin exited. He was in an underground hallway. The floor was a smooth, glossy cement mixture that produced a loud, echoing noise when walked upon. Shuijin walked forward, down the corridor and saw a wall with several signs.  
  
  
  
He followed the directions on one sign. When he reached his destination, which appeared to be a crowded casino, he had another vision.  
  
**********  
  
Running.  
  
Long, cement corridor.  
  
Gambling in a casino.  
  
Losings.  
  
Winnings  
  
Not him.  
  
He was running.  
  
Out of the casino, being pursued.  
  
For murder.  
  
Running.  
  
**********  
  
Shuijin snapped out of his dazed state, barely avoiding a security guard who wasn't watching where he was walking.  
  
"Sorry Sir, please excuse me," he hastily apologized.  
  
"No problem," Shuijin answered back while walking past him.  
  
  
  
Another vision hit him.  
  
**********  
  
Darkness.  
  
He was being followed by darkness.  
  
It was hunting him down.  
  
He hadn't completed his mission yet.  
  
He fled.  
  
Turn after turn through endless cement hallways.  
  
He was getting tired.  
  
He was getting weak.  
  
Darkness.  
  
**********  
  
When Shuijin came to, from the vision, he wasn't in the casino anymore. He had unknowingly followed where his vision had led.  
  
He continued walking, making turns in the endless hallways frequently. He had never been in this place before, yet he somehow knew where he was going.  
  
  
  
Eventually he came to a dead end. Disappointment flooded over him. Suddenly, almost instinctively, he set his right hand onto the wall, near its center. He jerked his hand away when he felt something push inward. It was a switch. The "dead end" wall swung, on hidden hinges, open to the right. Shuijin entered the passage.  
  
It was a dusty, long forgotten, corridor. It was dark besides the occasional dull light hanging from the ceiling. He swiftly walked to the end of the hallway. It abruptly came to an end and there was a wooden door waiting for him there. Shuijin turned the brass handle slowly and pulled the door open.  
  
A cloud of thick dust spewed outward. He coughed and gagged until the dust settled. Stepping into the room, he pulled the door closed behind him. Why he shut the door was beyond him in reasoning. The door opened to a large square room with a sunken floor and a high ceiling.  
  
There was a long wooden table in the room's center. Stacked on the table were untold riches. There was a large metal chest on both ends of the table. Thousands of golden coins littered the vast table. Diamonds and jewels of all sorts were stacked inside the open chests. Munny was everywhere. At the least, there was ten thousand munny just on the table.  
  
  
  
But none of this caught Shuijin's attention. He was fascinated with a small spherical gem, which was set directly into the table's center. Shuijin approached the table and withdrew a small combat knife from his back pocket. He pried the gem out from the table and studied it.  
  
The gem was brilliant. It produced an aqua glow and felt warm to the touch. As Shuijin gazed into it, he almost dropped it in amazement. Inside the sphere, a small island could be seen, his island. Shuijin replaced his combat knife and put the sphere into his right pocket of his dark blue jeans.  
  
He momentarily forgot the visions...until another one hit him.  
  
**********  
  
Total Darkness.  
  
The hidden corridor was dark  
  
He ran down the hall.  
  
Door opened.  
  
Darkness followed.  
  
Door shut.  
  
Too late.  
  
Darkness approaches.  
  
Raspy voice from mist.  
  
  
  
"You have not finished," Form states.  
  
"I tried, the kid wasn't there," Killer states back.  
  
"You have not finished," Form says.  
  
"I did my best, now give me my just reward," Killer reports.  
  
Evil laughter.  
  
"I did my part, now kill me, and end this curse." Killer begs.  
  
"You have not finished," the Form begins, "For this, you will never die."  
  
  
  
Evil laughter.  
  
Total Darkness.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Shuijin was terrified at this vision. It took place in the same room in which he now stood. No more running. No more hiding. From the back, left corner of the room a dark mist appeared and began swirling. It was the mist again. Always following, always stalking. No. It wasn't mist. Shuijin knew this now. It was Darkness.  
  
The mist began compacting into a solid, tangible form. It was a tall human skeleton. A night black cape hung from its bony shoulders and blew slightly with the mist. Its eye sockets were glowing a piercing yellow light. It held a medium length scepter in its right bone hand. Unlike normal skeletons that had no heart organ, this one did. Its hearts was formed from the mist. It was swirling endlessly in his open chest cavity.  
  
It reached a skeletal arm forward, with its pointer finger out, in an accusing way directed at Shuijin, the only other being in the room.  
  
  
  
"I must finish," the skeleton stated.  
  
  
  
"What are you?" Shuijin asked, shocked at the horrid sight before him.  
  
  
  
"I am the Dread Lord of the Undead," the wicked creature rasped.  
  
  
  
Shuijin drew his sword from its sheath on his right side.  
  
  
  
"...and I must finish!" the Dread Lord spat out.  
  
  
  
"What must you finish!?" Shuijin knew then. He knew then, the answer to the question that plagued him constantly.  
  
"I must kill you to finish my mission," the Dread Lord spoke while breaking Shuijin's thoughts momentarily.  
  
The once living thing had been hired to commit a murder. Shuijin's murder. It was now clear to him why he was found on the island pier with no memory of his past. He couldn't remember his parents either, which deeply bothered him. That all changed now, with his new found memory.  
  
  
  
His parents were protecting him. They constantly moved from place to place. They were being stalked by the Darkness. They left him on the island and used magic to block his memory because they were close to being discovered. The next place they stopped was Sparkville, the nocturnal city. Darkness found them there and a killer was hired.  
  
This killer wasn't an ordinary criminal though. He was plagued by the darkness. He misused its evil powers which he received from an unknown source. For his misuse, he was cursed with horrible misfortune. He tried to kill himself, but could not because the curse prevented him from death unless the darkness itself released him.  
  
  
  
Seeing his opportunity for death, he did the evil's bidding. He stalked Shuijin and his parents until the time came to strike. He entered their hotel room and killed everyone in the room. But Shuijin wasn't there. He was on the island his parents had left him on, safe. And because he didn't also kill little Shuijin, his mission was a failure, and so were his hopes of freedom from the eternal curse.  
  
But now was his chance. He had his victim in the exact place in which he became an Undead, also the only place in which the curse could be lifted. His prey had come to him, a first for the killer. He could not fail twice.  
  
The Dread Lord hastily summoned numerous heartless from the ground. These heartless were skeleton looking, with sharp bone swords and matching bone armor.  
  
Shuijin charged the dozen or so bone warriors.  
  
His sword came down hard on the unprotected bone. Cracks coursed throughout several heartless skeletons. Shuijin destroyed them all. The Dread Lord's eyes now shone blood red with complete hatred.  
  
"Now, I will send you to the Dark Abyss!" the Undead Dread Lord boomed in its unreal voice, "And, tell the keeper I'm sorry for taking so long to finish my mission."  
  
Shuijin was now shaking from his decade of anger. His warrior eyes were bright red, rather than his normal aqua color. He would avenge his parents. He would avenge his lost childhood of questions. But most of all, he would avenge himself.  
  
"It would be my pleasure....to let you do it yourself!" Shuijin spat through clenched teeth. With this he lunged his sword into the Dread Lord's dark, misty heart.  
  
The weapon plunged into the heart and unlocked the curse which bound the Dread Lord to this world. The dark mist vanished into the air from which it came. The skeletal being stood for a few more seconds before it turned into dust and collapsed in a heap on the cold sunken floor.  
  
Shuijin returned to the hotel, just in time to hear the story of Kat and Karl's victories in the city battle tournament. A smug smile rested upon his satisfied face.  
  
"What's up with you?" Kira asked, noticing his content expression.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just finished some business that's all, congrats on your victories guys."  
  
"Thanks," both Karl and Kat responded giving him the total of 600 munny they had.  
  
Shuijin turned and preceded to enter his room.   
  
"Now, I can finally rest, I've had my revenge." he thought while turning out the hotel room light and placing the newly found sphere on table near his bed.  
  
Just as he was falling asleep he had one more vision.  
  
**********Last Vision **********  
  
Happy feelings.  
  
Warm sun.  
  
Lots of love abound.  
  
Two close people watching over him.  
  
Three warm smiles, including his own.  
  
Happy feelings.  
  
**********Chapter End **********  
  
The Dread Lord of the Undead was not the same thing from Shuijin's dream in chapter 2.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed it! Please tell me how you like it! Enjoi. 


	7. Illusions

Hey hey hey! Yet another chapter for you all to read! Enjoi.  
  
Chapter 7: Illusions  
  
  
  
The morning came quickly. In both hotel rooms the sun shone through open curtains as the teens struggled to awaken. Laura and Kira were the first ones to actually get up. They took quick five minute showers (New record, for both of them!) and gathered their things.  
  
  
  
The guys also took quick showers and got their things ready for departure. When everyone was ready, they enjoyed a quick, continental breakfast before leaving the hotel. According to numerous city dwellers, who were now sleeping, and their city map, a small town was only fifteen miles to the north from Sparkville.  
  
The only thing that stood in their way was a small forest. It was almost directly in-between Sparkville and the country town, Cherry Grove. Karl had heard a few rumors about the forest which everyone seemed to refer to as the "Forest of Illusion." It was rumored that secretive mages that specialize in Illusion magic reside there.  
  
Crossing the forest would be a simple task, if not for the illusions. Any person that attempted to tread the forest was destined to go insane as they encountered illusion after illusion. Eventually they could no longer determine illusion from reality and would continue to endlessly roam the forest until their demise.  
  
As the whole gang left Sparkville's northern gate, they said farewell to the gate keeper and marched along the winding cobblestone path that led out of the city and to the forest. They did not hurry. All were intent on enjoying the beautiful day and being away from the city again.   
  
Kira and Laura picked a wide variety of exotic flowers and made them into necklaces for themselves to wear. Shuijin, Katsumoto, and Karl held a small three-way contest which consisted of various stunts which proved things like strength, agility, and mind-over-matter. Shuijin and Katsumoto tied for this contest's champion. Everyone was enjoying themselves.  
  
Until the forest suddenly loomed before them, out of simply nowhere. An illusion. Already they had countered an illusion, and they weren't even inside the forest. The illusion made the forest invisible from far away.  
  
The winding path continued to go through the forest. On both sides of the four foot wide path, various kinds of tall trees stood cluttered.  
  
  
  
"So this is the Forest of Illusion," Katsumoto said in rhetorical form.  
  
  
  
"...Should be interesting," Karl added.  
  
  
  
  
  
Both boys were right.  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Deep within the Forest of Illusion, a meeting was being held. The nine Mages of Azul sat around an aged oak table. They were inside an even older, hollowed out, Willow Tree. The mages were all short creatures, only about four feet tall. They all wore colored robes with matching wizard hats. In each of their right hands was a small, foot tall, rod with a spectacular jagged orb resting at its top.  
  
"The dark mists are approaching, we have been betrayed," the eldest mage confirmed to the awaiting council.  
  
  
  
"Matri has betrayed us even though we have fulfilled our duty," the mage to the eldest's right explained.  
  
"What is to be done?" a young looking mage questioned his council members eagerly.  
  
"Only what can be done," the eldest answered, "we fight."  
  
A quiet murmur arose as the rest of the council shared mixed feelings.  
  
"But can we even stand against the mist?" a quiet-voiced woman spoke up.  
  
"And can we take on the heartless?" the youngest mage added.  
  
"I'm certain we can, but first we need the final ingredient for Omega," the eldest tried to boost the others' hopes.  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Shuijin led the group into the dark forest. He was followed closely by Kira, who was trailed by Katsumoto. Laura followed closely behind Katsumoto. Karl was at the rear of the single file line. They strolled cautiously through the enchanted woods.  
  
After five or so minutes of walking, all of nature's little noises ceased. No more bird chipping. No more wind blowing through the trees and hair. No more twigs snapping or leaves rustling. Nothing but utter silence.  
  
  
  
No one dared to speak. No one could. The current illusion they were up against prevented noise. Their mouths were moving but no words came out. The girls panicked. Laura clung to Kat while Kira hugged Shuijin tightly from behind. Karl kept lookout from behind as they trudged through the Forest of Illusion.  
  
Soon the group came to a break in the dense trees, and sunlight could be seen and felt, beaming through the sky into the small opening of the treetops. They rested for a while, now being able to speak again.  
  
"It felt so weird, not being able to hear anything," Karl started.  
  
"It felt worse not being able to talk, it's what me and Laura do best!" Kira explained.  
  
"Ya, it sure was nice not hearing you two talking every waking moment," Shuijin playfully said, receiving shoves from both girls.  
  
"Well," Shuijin laughed as Katsumoto added, "I was so happy to be able to hear silence that I, almost, missed your constant chattering."  
  
He received two similar shoves to what Shuijin had gotten. Everyone laughed. They enjoyed their break a little longer before setting out, down the dark path through the forest.  
  
As they were walking, the, once hard, ground was becoming mushy and their footprints were being pressed into the soft dirt more easily. They were all walking along the trail, when Kat began to sink into the quicksand-like dirt.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Kat frantically shouted while reaching for something sturdy to hold onto. He gripped a large boulder and tried hauling himself upward.  
  
"Try not to move much," Laura advised while Karl and Shuijin were offering their hands.  
  
"It's no use, we can't reach him and still be safe ourselves," Karl noticed.  
  
"Shuijin, throw him the rest of the rope we have!" Kira exclaimed.  
  
Shuijin remembered the leftover rope from the storm and withdrew it from his pack. Quickly he tossed it to the ever-sinking Kat, who readily grabbed hold of it.  
  
Karl, Shuijin, and Kira pulled Kat up while Laura gave out cheers and advice. Once Katsumoto was safe on hard ground, they all took another break. When they started again, they made it to a large open space in the forest where many tree house looking structures stood.  
  
In the center of the vast open space, a larger tree house stood proudly. It was an immense Willow Tree. The gang climbed up the rope ladder that led to the tree's wooden balcony. They reached the balcony and entered the house calling, "Hello! Is anybody here!?"  
  
When they had almost given up, a round oak table with numerous mages around it appeared from seemingly nowhere. Another invisibility illusion. The eldest mage spoke up first.  
  
"Hello, there travelers. I speak for all of the Mages of Azul when I apologize for the twisted illusions. We were merely trying to protect ourselves from harm."  
  
Shuijin, Kira, Laura, Kat, and Karl introduced themselves.  
  
"We have some business that needs to be discussed if you don't mind," the mage to the left of the eldest began.  
  
"A long while ago we made an agreement with a dark sorceress. She gave her word that she would leave our forest untouched by darkness if we prevented travelers from crossing through here. We have done an excellent job on our part, but she has betrayed us. Right now, even as we speak, the dark mists are coming to take over the forest," the eldest informed the five teens.  
  
"What was the sorceress's name?" questioned Katsumoto.  
  
The elder replied, "Matri."  
  
****************  
  
  
  
The mists were coming.  
  
****************  
  
  
  
After they were well fed, the mages led them each to their own rooms. The rooms were small, but comfortable. A soft bed was located in the center of each room. They all closed their weary eyes and slept away their long day of illusion. Both Kat and Shuijin had a vision.  
  
********Kat and Shuijin's vision ********  
  
Both boys stood in an all white room. It was white on the walls, floor, and ceiling. No other color, just white. Shuijin and Kat looked at each other. They instantly knew this wasn't a normal dream. They were both in the same dream. Two minds in one dream.  
  
Suddenly the dark mist began pouring from the room's corners. The room was soon engulfed in the mist. Kat was slightly afraid, Shuijin was not. From beneath their feet the ground began feeling soft and watery.  
  
When Kat looked down he saw that Shuijin and he were standing in, what appeared to be, a dark pond. The dark waters pulled them both downwards, with Kat struggling to free himself. The waters had completely consumed the boys.  
  
They weren't underwater however. They were sliding on their backs, with Shuijin in the lead, through a winding, narrow tunnel. Its walls were neon purple and appeared watery. Black ripples echoed throughout the tunnel.  
  
When the end of the long tunnel came, both boys shot out of the passage. They fell downward a good ten feet into more dark waters. These waters, unlike the previous ones, did not consume them.  
  
Shuijin and Katsumoto stood up. As far as their eyes could see, in every direction, were dark, shallow waters. A few small strips of dry land could be seen poking out from the waters. Shuijin looked upward. The sky directly above them was entirely black, besides the numerous stars. The horizon, though, was not black, it was purple. Purple and white clouds hovered high above the waters, giving nearly everything a purple tint.  
  
Kat pointed out that this place had three moons, each one at least twice as big as their own moon.  
  
"This place must have killer tides," Kat joked while seeing the worried expression on Shuijin's face.  
  
  
  
"Kat," Shuijin began, "I don't know if this is really a dream," he revealed.  
  
Kat took the idea into consideration. He solemnly nodded in agreement. How often do two people have the same dream, at the same time, and see each other in it? Not very often Kat concluded.  
  
"Where do you think we are?" Kat questioned his friend.  
  
Shuijin thought for a moment before replying, "The World of Darkness."  
  
Both boys shuddered with realization.  
  
********  
  
Laura, Kira, and Karl were hastily awoken by the Mages of Azul. The Elder mage revealed the terrifying news.  
  
"The mist draws near, we have little time to prepare," he began as the trio tried to follow, "We have yet to discover the final ingredient to Omega, meaning our fight may be in vain," he took a quick breath before continuing, "That's not the only loss either. Sometime in the night your friends Katsumoto and Shuijin were taken... by the Dark Father."  
  
"The WHAT!" Laura shrieked while Kira and Karl stared unbelievingly at the short Elder.  
  
"The Dark Father," the Elder explained, "he controls the World of Darkness."  
  
********  
  
The boys walked, trudging along through the dark waters looking for anything that could help them return home. The foot high waters continued for miles in every direction. The small islands also continued appearing. They walked from island to island, never seeing any new sights.  
  
  
  
********  
  
A powerful being, clad in an all black robe, adjusted its hood, which was pulled upward. It sat in a dark, mysterious keep, unlike Matri's mountain keep. The stone keep sat perched on a steep cliff, overlooking the endless dark waters and the vast violet sky.  
  
  
  
A tall creature, also wearing a black robe, appeared before the Dark Father.  
  
"Shall I allow them to find the Keep?" It asked its master.  
  
The Dark Father nodded its hooded head and answered in its deep, commanding voice, "Keep the heartless away until they reach the Keep."  
  
"It shall be done," the servant stated as it turned and walked out from the spacious room.  
  
********Chapter End ********  
  
  
  
Oh no! Kat and Shuijin are stuck in the World of Darkness! Make sure you review and tell me how you like the story so far. Enjoi. 


	8. Preparations

Hey it's me again...I wish more people would review....im putting so much and getting so little.... anyways I hope you all enjoy my story, whether you review or not :( ENJOI!  
  
Chapter 8: Preparations  
  
Karl, Laura, and Kira all stood in the gigantic willow tree that served as the meeting area for the Mages of Azul. The short mages paced back and forth while stating their opinions.  
  
"We should surrender," a woman said.  
  
  
  
"Surrender?" a plump male questioned, somewhat irritated, "to the darkness?"  
  
Soon a chaotic argument took place. Every mage had a different idea of what to do. Some said fight, others said surrender. Some suggested hiding or fleeing. It became madness as voices were rising and staffs were waving about.  
  
"ENOUGH!" the Elder exclaimed, "We WILL fight, and with the intent to win. We just need the final ingredient. If we could find it, the battle would surely be secured for us.  
  
"Elder," a scholarly looking mage began, "we need to prepare in case we cannot complete the illusion. Perhaps we should seek battle aid."  
  
The elder scratched his shriveled chin. "Who do you have in mind?"  
  
"The Wizards of Nox."  
  
Quiet murmurs arose throughout the listening mages.  
  
  
  
"They would not help us," the wise elder proclaimed, bitterness could be sensed slightly within his voice.  
  
"You're right...unless we have something they need..." the scholarly mage said as gestured his arms toward the brightly glimmering neon green crystal in the center of the Elder's staff.  
  
"The Nox crystal?....yes....I do believe it is rightfully theirs. Very well, I will trade the Nox crystal for their aid. But, how do we contact them?" the Elder questioned, "They have turned off their communication crystal to us."  
  
"Simple, we send someone."  
  
The quiet murmurs became louder and more distinct now.  
  
"Send someone? Ha, the Ikon Path is not the safest place for travelers." someone stated.  
  
"Besides, the Heartless roam freely there." another mage shot in.  
  
"This is all true," the Elder stated, "but, we possess not only the poisonous Nox Crystal, but the Pacifist Emblem as well."  
  
Now the murmuring stopped as mage after mage began to see an effective plan in formation.  
  
"While someone in getting aid, the rest of us will summon."  
  
The nearby teens were still following the rapid conversation.  
  
"What are you going to summon?" Karl asked as he stepped toward the small Elder.  
  
The elder gave the simple smirked reply, "Woodland creatures, what else?" as a few mages laughed at the remark.  
  
"Right, now will anyone volunteer to go?" the Elder questioned. No one stepped forward. No hands raised.  
  
"I'll do it", a voice that did not come from a mage said. It was Laura.  
  
"Are you serious?" Kira asked, but reconsidered seeing her friend's determined expression.  
  
"Good, then let's go get you ready," the Elder escorted Laura away from the others.  
  
  
  
After about fifteen minutes, he and Laura returned. Laura had a few new accessories than before. She was now wearing a light tan leather vest along with matching leather pants. A sturdy belt was wrapped around her waist. From the belt, a small pouch hung. Inside the pouch was the Nox crystal and the Pacifist Emblem. There also was a small rolled up letter, which was meant to be given to the wizards of Nox.  
  
As they approached, the Elder continued talking, "Remember I also put a spell on your shoes, so be careful if you find yourself moving too quickly."  
  
"Alright, it looks like I'm ready now." Laura stated while receiving numerous good lucks.  
  
  
  
"Be careful," Karl said while putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked into his ocean blue eyes and replied, "I'll try." With that she walked toward the balcony, but looked back momentarily toward Karl. Was she falling for him?  
  
She turned and leapt out of the Willow Tree. She hit the ground softly, even though it was twenty or so feet below her. "The shoes must be helping", she thought as she dashed off into the night.  
  
"So, what about us?" both Karl and Kira asked.  
  
"You are welcome to fight too if you wish. We have weapons and armor in the storehouse."  
  
Kira and Karl suited up. Kira sported light metal armor while Karl wore no armor. Kira equipped herself with an impressive longbow and an equally amazing long sword. She attached a quiver of arrows onto her back, while Karl picked his weapon. He chose a deadly crossbow for long range, and would fight unarmed for close combat.  
  
As they joined back up with the mages, they felt something different. They suddenly felt more awake and ready for battle.  
  
"An illusion," the Elder explained, "it tricks the mind and body to feel awakened and prepared."  
  
"Good, I wouldn't want to fall asleep in a fight!" Kira joked.  
  
"We have put new illusions on the forest. The old ones haven't been changed since.... we put them on, which was ages ago," the youngest mage informed the two teens.  
  
"All we need now is one more ingredient before Omega will be ready." the scholarly mage stated.  
  
"Well if there is any thing we can do to help..." Kira was politely cut off.  
  
"Oh no, the spell is our problem. It's already kind enough for you to fight our battle," the Scholar intervened.  
  
"Now for the summoning," the woman mage, who appeared to be called Mira, said.  
  
~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
Elsewhere, in a place known only as the World of Darkness, two boys trudged onward through endless waters.  
  
"Do you think there is anything else here besides just water?" Katsumoto questioned his friend.  
  
"I have a feeling there is something else out here, I'm not sure what though," Shuijin responded. "We'll just have to keep walking."  
  
As if on command, the boys could see that there actually was more than just water and sky here. They saw the waters running off over the edge of a deep crevice. As they approached they saw that it was deeper than they could imagine. It was twenty feet or so wide. The bottom could not be seen.  
  
With a quick inspection, Shuijin noticed a weak looking rope bridge swaying over the steep canyon. Kat and Shuijin gave each other uneasy looks before jogging to the bridge. The bridge had wooden planks for bottom support, with a few missing. Each of the planks was about three feet long and one foot wide. This would not be an easy crossing.  
  
Shuijin led the way across the twenty foot crevice. He cautiously stepped onto the first plank. It held firmly. He made another step forward, over the empty space before him, onto the next wooden plank. Kat followed suit and was always a step behind Shuijin.  
  
The bridge did not sway much, for there was little to no wind anywhere in the purple skied world. About halfway across the suspended monster, Shuijin came to a abrupt halt causing Katsumoto to practically slam into him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kat probed, "Afraid of a little heights?"  
  
"Actually yes," Shuijin responded, shocking his friend. But as Kat peered around Shuijin, he himself felt terror. The place where the next four or so planks should been was bare, nothing was in the space but air. They would have to jump at least four feet from and onto a weakly hanging bridge.  
  
Kat took a step backward onto a previously crossed plank while Shuijin prepared to jump.  
  
Shuijin took another look into the blackness that inhabited the void. He forced a gulp of oxygen down into his lungs and leapt.  
  
He soared through the air. Kat watched nervously at the unnerving sight. Fortunately Shuijin had made it. He landed with a thud, on a sturdy looking plank. He landed one plank further than he had planned on.  
  
Shuijin looked toward the uneasy Katsumoto and said, "Just for precaution," referring to his over jump. Kat bit his lower lip. He planned out the maneuver carefully, contemplating the possible outcomes, which were either landing safely....or not at all.  
  
"Just give it your best jump," Shuijin verbally helped.  
  
Kat stole a look backwards at the already passed part of the bridge. He looked toward the sky at the three full moons. He looked to the dark waters and the purple clouds. Then he turned back around and looked into the dark pit.  
  
He took his last breath and leapt. Time seemed to slow as he hovered through the air. He hit his target, the plank before Shuijin's. When he landed the breath was whooshed out of him from relief. All was fine, until the plank broke.  
  
Katsumoto's expression quickly changed from relief to terror. The plank which he had landed upon creaked for a couple of seconds and snapped, too quickly for Kat to move. The wooden board fell from the bridge into the dark hole. Katsumoto also fell.  
  
As he fell he grabbed hold of the plank ahead of him.  
  
  
  
"Aaaah, Shuijin!" Kat frantically called out.  
  
Shuijin ran to the plank's edge and reached down to his friend. His arm was almost at Kat when his actions were in vain. Kat fell.  
  
"KAT!!!" Shuijin yelled, as the crevice echoed his words.  
  
As his friend's shadowed form passed from view into the deep crevice, he stood up on the bridge, alone. He peered around. He looked at the three full moons in the upper sky and at the dark waters.   
  
He looked to the purple clouds and to the Shadow Abyss. When he was getting his revenge on the Dread Lord, it told him that it would "send him to the dark abyss". This had to be what he was referring to. Never before had he been here, yet it seemed strikingly familiar.  
  
The waters, the sky, the purple tint, the Shadow Abyss...all of it seemed familiar, or like he had seen it in a dream. He gazed into the abyss. He thought about Katsumoto, how they had met and the times they've had.  
  
He leapt forward, off the dangling bridge, and plunged himself into the Shadow Abyss.  
  
~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~Chapter End ~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
Whew! I finished! Yay......ok I'll stop that now.... hope you liked this little chapter. PLEASE!!! REVIEW!!! Enjoi. 


	9. The Struggle Begins

Hey! Hey! Hey! It's meeeee again with another chapter! Enjoi. YAY I am also getting REVIEWS!!!!   
  
Chapter 9: The Struggle Begins  
  
  
  
Laura sped off from the forest clearing. She ran along the dirt path that coursed throughout the forest. The night created a majestic scene among the forest's various trees. Laura was running extremely fast, much faster than she had ever gone before. The experience was amazing.  
  
The wind gently blew her sandy hair around her shoulders and across her face. She quickened her pace, remembering the urgency of the affair. To any creature watching, she was an agile blur speeding along the path and blending in with the night sky. Up ahead she could spot the forest's exit.  
  
As she approached the exit, she felt on her belt for the pouch, checking its contents again. She stopped at the edge of the woods and inspected her surroundings. All around were flat grasslands amidst the midnight blue sky. Off to her left, the slivered moon was somewhat visible, casting an eerie glow along the flat lands.  
  
She sprinted from a standstill to nearly maximum speed in a matter of seconds. The plains were peaceful. She almost hated to run through, preferring to stroll along and take in everything at a slowed pace. After she had run several miles, which only took a good ten minutes, she saw a change in scenery.  
  
The grasslands were no longer appearing. Instead, wet, marshy land took over. The marshes weren't swampy and foul smelling, but they still produced a noticeable change in smell. The temperature also took a change of its own. It dropped sharply, almost twenty degrees (Fahrenheit), which left the speedy Laura shivering slightly.  
  
Although the changes were unfavorable, she knew she was on course. The Wizards of Nox preferred the damp marshlands. In fact, they drew much of their magical power directly from the marshes. As Laura ran, she became aware of eyes upon her.  
  
She peered around and couldn't see anything suspicious because of the, now dark, marshland. Then she remembered something the Elder of Azul had given to her. It was a spell scroll, meant to make the user have night vision for a limited time. She withdrew the scroll from her vest pocket and unrolled it.  
  
She read the ancient incantation and was astounded as the whole marshland became alight, as if the sun were closer to the earth than the moon. She could even see better than in the daytime. There were no shadows that lurked in the marshes. "No," she thought, "there are shadows out there...heartless shadows."  
  
She was right. The only shadows visible were the numerous heartless forming on either side of the path. She realized what was watching her. "I'm done for," she thought grimly.  
  
Then she remembered the pouch. She untied it hastily and searched through its contents. She grabbed the crimson object that lay next to the Nox Crystal. The object was in the shape of a knight's coat-of-arms. She held it firmly out in front of her, toward the rapidly approaching heartless.  
  
There was a hissing noise and wild, dark chattering as the heartless awkwardly began backing up, back toward the marshes. "The Pacifist Emblem worked!" Laura thankfully thought.   
  
  
  
She continued running along the marshy path with the Emblem wrapped tightly inside her right fist. She knew the Emblem would not keep the heartless away forever. The Emblem was like the tangible form of peace and non-violence. It made most creature's feel peaceful, or at the very least, not feel like fighting.  
  
  
  
The Heartless were creatures born of darkness and consumed hearts. The Emblem would not keep them away for long. Laura sped up, knowing this danger. Soon she came to another change in scenery. Everywhere she looked, there were stone towers and keeps. Although she could see in the dark, with the help of the scroll, it appeared the wizards could not. The entire stone city was illuminated by tall, green-flamed torches.  
  
"Ah," Laura thought knowingly, "I've reached Nox."  
  
~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
The woman mage, known as Mira, was leading the summoning. The nine mages were standing in a large semicircle. Each had their short staffs pointed down toward the half circle's center. Mira said the incantation while the others repeated her words, like an echo.  
  
After five or so minutes, the sky began a series of rapid flashes. It flashed, like lightning, nine times, one time per mage. Immediately after the ground began quaking. The semicircle's center cracked and groaned, eventually a large round pit was formed.  
  
The mages traded complements for the near perfect summoning while Kira and Karl stared at the pit. A high pitched war cry pierced the air. The mages halted the complements and watched as their work produced its outcome.   
  
A light green colored hand with sharp yellow claws reached out from the pit onto its edge. From the pit, a similar green colored creature arose. The creature was around three feet tall. It was slim, and was composed of tough looking skin. It had short, but deadly, spikes protruding from its back. It possessed earthly dark brown eyes that could only described as experienced.  
  
Karl and Kira were amazed at the sole creature, but wondered if it could take on the heartless by its lonesome. As if on command, another set of clawed hands reached out from the pit. The claws were followed by another body, identical to the first. Closely trailed by the second creature was another pair of hands and another body. The creatures kept spawning form the pit until there were more than fifty of them. All of them possessed the same experienced, earthy colored eyes.  
  
"Their called Draxils," Mira the Summoner informed the two, open mouthed, teens.  
  
"How well do they fight?" the more curious than ever Karl questioned.  
  
"Very well, but don't take my word for it. You can see for yourself in another moment or two," Mavir the Scholar, told Karl.  
  
Sure enough, the dark mist could be seen approaching. It consumed the trees as he hovered near, transforming them from lively oaks and wispy willows to dead, charred black, birch and dark entangling mangroves. The actual border could be seen between the live forest and the freshly decaying swamp.  
  
  
  
The mist was a good fifty feet from the eagerly awaiting Draxils when it began swirling end over end. The ground beneath it churned and groaned as the army of darkness was called upon from an unworldly void. The unholy Heartless troops began spawning. At first only the crudest of heartless formed, which were small dark figures with beady yellow eyes and sharp claws. But as time drew onward, more complex and deadly heartless were called upon. The mist created nearly two hundred of the crude heartless foot soldiers  
  
One type of heartless summoned appeared to be a circular floating ghost. It was three feet by three feet in dimensions and was colored black with light purple highlights. The creature's mouth was almost always wide open, flashing its jagged yellow teeth. It left a trail of dark mist as it transformed into a purple gaseous form and hovered from one place to another, before reverting back to its original form. There appeared to be at least thirty of the ghastly heartless.   
  
  
  
Another species of heartless that was called upon looked sort of like a large knight with a shield twice the size of its body. This heartless was really two beings in one. Its shield was also brimming with evil. The creature attacked and defended with its indestructible shield, which possessed a terrifying face. The creature seemed to only be vulnerable from behind at its, fully destructible, soft body. There were about twenty or twenty five of these bone crushing heartless.  
  
The last of the summoned heartless were the most terrifying. These heartless were ethereal and didn't appear to be able to be damaged with long ranged weapons. They were ghostly wraiths that hovered a few feet above the, now swampy, ground. These heartless seemed to be covered in a badly torn and tattered hooded cloak, which was the only visible part of them.  
  
The Mages of Azul, the Draxils, and the teens all faced the army of darkness.  
  
"It shall begin," the Elder spoke just as hell broke loose.  
  
~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
Chapter End_____________  
  
Yay I finished another chapter! Please R+R!!!!   
  
Enjoi! 


	10. Unforseen Darkness

Sorry it took me so long to update! School has been sapping my energy and creativity lately but here's da next chapter! Enjoi.  
  
Chapter 10: Unforseen Darkness  
  
  
  
Shuijin rubbed his sore head as he painfully opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and he was utterly dazed. Slowly his surroundings came into view. He was in sitting position on the marble tiled ground. All around him was an eerie mist that seemed to give anything and everything an evil appearance. Soon after he was awake he gazed upwards. Complete darkness loomed above him. "That's right," he mumbled as he recalled the recent events. He, along with Katsumoto, had fallen into the Shadow Abyss. Except now he was alone.  
  
Alone. Where was Kat? Hadn't he fallen here too? Shuijin surveyed the room again. It wasn't very big, maybe the size of a large hotel room. The walls were dark gray and seamed to be made of a crude cement. The area where a ceiling would have been was complete blackness. He must have fallen extremely far because when he peered up through the darkness he could not find even the slightest glimmer of light.  
  
But if he did fall that whole way, wouldn't he have been hurt more, or even killed? That was an extremely long way, even for him, to land safely. He quickly dismissed his wondering thoughts and focused on standing up.  
  
He placed his hands on either side of his body and pushed himself upwards. When he had reached his feet he concluded that miraculously he had no major injuries. His head throbbed slightly along with his side, but nothing of major concern ailed him.  
  
"Keh," he concluded, "must be all that milk I drank. It's finally come back to help me." He quickly ended his joking when he noticed a small marble door to his left. He walked over to it. Upon studying, it appeared to be a normal door, as far as a marble door gets. Upon further inspection he noticed small, scribbled markings.  
  
~The Keeper spies all~  
  
He gulped a whoosh of air and thought of what the Dread Lord had told him.  
  
--"And, tell the keeper I'm sorry for taking so long to finish my mission."  
  
"This keeper seems to be well known by creatures of evil," Shuijin grimly thought. He proceeded to open the door. Swiftly he turned the metallic handle. The marble door opened smoothly with no noises. Shuijin stepped into the doorway and looked around. Before him stood a long stretch of hallway.  
  
"Why do I always find extensive halls?" Shuijin muttered to himself before he started trudging along. "Hmm, I guess it's the first time I've been alone and able to think in awhile. There are a few matters that I should look in to."  
  
He subconsciously placed his left hand into the pocket of his dark blue jeans. He felt something round. Upon pulling the object out he remembered its finding. When he followed his visions in Sparkville, he found a room filled with treasures. He wasn't interested in the other riches though. He wanted the small gem that was engraved into the center of the table, which held the treasure. With his combat knife he pried out the gem. And he's kept it with him ever since.  
  
He held the aqua glowing sphere and gazed deeply into it. Just like the first time he viewed it, his island was visible. This time it was different though. A violent storm was striking, full force, at the tiny land mass. No. It wasn't a normal storm. It was the storm of darkness.  
  
The events in the gem continued. He watched, horrified, as heartless began forming on the island's coast. They eventually consumed everyone. Now an enormous heartless was formed. It plunged its wispy arms into the island's center. Then, unexpectedly, it took the island's heart. Then it was over. Shuijin watched as the scene cleared. It was different now. No more land, just warm waters. His island had been taken by the mists.  
  
Then the sphere began to flash a brilliant light. It blinked frantically for several more moments before changing its gaze. Now it depicted Katsumoto... "Kat!" Shuijin called, but knew no one would hear him. He saw his friend alright...in fiery chains. Kat choked out in agony. Flaming chains bound Kat at his ankles and wrists. Another burning shackle was around his neck.  
  
Then, just as suddenly as the scene came into view, in dissipated. Shuijin was relieved that the disturbing vision had gone, but also worried for his friend's safety. Kat was surely somewhere down here. Shuijin broke into a jog. The hallway whizzed my him as he continued to run. He was quickly picking up speed.  
  
"This hallway must be over a mile long," Shuijin thought as he continued to gain momentum. What was up with him? He had run long distances before, but never this fast. Everything was a useless blur on either side of the hallway as he flew by. He must have ran at least two miles by now.  
  
  
  
Now that he thought about it, he had never gone this fast. How could he achieve this now? What was different? Then he knew. It was the gem. He came to an abrupt halt. Once again he withdrew the sphere from his left pocket. He held it up closer to his face. The scene was still calm as teal-blue waves splashed upon each other.  
  
Then he saw it. From under the waters, a silver plaque arose. The waters parted as it arose into the, now still, air. He strained to see what was written on it. Etched into it was a familiar phrase.  
  
~Destiny is the key to Fate~  
  
Then the message faded, along with his thoughts as he saw another marble door. He approached the door and opened it swiftly. On the other side was more hallway, but this time it wasn't a straight stretch of hall. It was winding and there were many corners and smaller halls off chuting from the main hallway.  
  
"Great," he thought unemotionally, "a maze." He walked forward until he came to a stop just before the crossroads where he would have to choose his path. He stood and looked to his right and left. There was a hall on either side of him and one before him.  
  
"Hmmm," he thought as he caught the scent of sulfur. Upon further investigation, he confirmed that the smell was strongest to his left. He turned to his left and sped off down the hall. "If he's anywhere, from what I saw, it'll be where fire is the strongest," Shuijin concluded as the torturesome confinement of his friend forced its way into his mind.  
  
He resumed his fast pace and began gaining momentum again. This time he reached his top speed much quicker than before. He followed his smell sense as he turned from one dark corridor to another. This went on for almost an hour.  
  
Shuijin came to a stand still. His senses heightened as he quickly caught his breath. His hearing had improved the most. How did he improve his senses? How was it possible that he could he control them all of the sudden? He thought this was due to the mystical orb he possessed. But what if it wasn't? Maybe now he could control his actions completely. Maybe not.  
  
"It's so quiet," he began while listening to his ever-beating heart. Then he heard it. He strained to hear better. The soft thud noise of something approaching was evident now as the rhythmic sound drew nearer by each passing moment.  
  
Shuijin's breath caught in his throat. He would have suffocated if he didn't force the air downward. Quickly, he searched for another hall he could run to and take cover in. He found his spot. It was about ten feet ahead of him. Up ahead the path split to the left, right, and also continued onward. The footsteps were coming from the right of the cross sectioned hall.  
  
He made a break for it. If he was fast enough, then maybe, just maybe, he could pass the cross section unnoticed. He could then keep on running forward. When he was mere inches of the cross area he accelerated from medium speed to his current maximum. The maneuver produced a blurred image as he whizzed by.  
  
On the other side of the hall he clung tightly to the wall. The padded footsteps were only feet away from the cross section. Shuijin held his breath unknowingly. What he saw walk across the hallway put fear into his heart. It was a heartless. An incredibly powerful looking one.  
  
The heartless was around six feet tall. It had broad shoulders and walked with confidence. It wore a red cape that ran from its shoulders to the marble-tiled ground. Upon its shoulders was a head, but it was different because it was half flesh, half skeletal. It, like the air itself, smelt of sulfurous gas. The flesh upon its face was partly melted away and produced an awful stench. The creature's body was also skeletal and, surprisingly, it wore elaborate bone armor. Hanging from a leather sheath at its left side was an impressive looking skeletal bone sword.  
  
As the creature walked by, it was followed by small skeletal heartless. They were the same type of heartless that he had encountered when fighting the Dread Lord. There were about six or seven of them and they stayed at the larger creature's heels.  
  
Shuijin then realized he was still holding his breath, even though the beast had passed by now. He released his stored up air with a quiet sigh of relief. That had been a close one. Fighting that thing would have proven difficult. But thankfully, he didn't have to fight that thing, not yet at least.  
  
He remembered where he was supposed to be going and continued forward down the long corridor. The smell of fire continued to increase in strength and he didn't know how much more his nose could take. Shuijin concentrated deeply for a brief moment on his smelling. Almost instantly, the smell of sulfur subsided and he could once again breath without choking. He had just lowered his smelling sense.  
  
"These new tricks could prove useful later," he thought while getting into sprinting position. In an instant he was gone. A blurred after image was left in his wake. This hall continued going straight for nearly two miles Shuijin concluded. "Doesn't bother me, I feel as if I could run forever."  
  
When he finally reached the hall's end, a large crimson red door greated him. Its doorknobappeared to be metallic, brass perhaps. Shuijin extended his right hand to the doorknob. When his hand made contact he immediately let go and jerked his hand toward his side. The handle was extremely hot. He let out a mild curse as he surveyed his slightly scorched hand.  
  
Swiftly he took his gray hooded sweatshirt off. He wrapped part of it around his right hand while holding the rest in his left. Once again he tried the doorknob. He grabbed and turned it quickly. The door opened and creaked for a brief moment as he finished putting his sweatshirt back on.  
  
He was astonished at what was beyond the fire colored door. An immense cavern spanned before him. The ceiling was around two hundred feet tall. Shuijin saw that there was a huge semicircle of land that the door was located on. Where the semicircle ended, it appeared to be a sheer drop-off downward, into a flaming pit.  
  
The door was located in the middle of the straight edge of the semicircle. Directly ahead of him, on the curving part of the half circle, was a colossal gate. The gate was easily fifty feet tall and at least two hundred feet in length. On the other side of the gate was a path-like strip of land that traveled from the gate's huge path, downward, into the depths of the Shadow Abyss.  
  
On the other side of the gate was also a heartless. A one hundred foot tall one at that! The being was a gargantuan horned demon. It had tough, red skin and possessed golden yellow spikes running down its spine. A large tail struck the ground creating a mild earthquake. It had two huge arms which also had two large hands. Sharp claws shot out from its hands.   
  
The creature's face was downright evil. Large bloodshot, golden eyes glared nowhere in particular as Shuijin looked at the demon's twisted grin and jagged yellow teeth. He gulped as he noticed a large stone tower directly next to the gate.  
  
The tower was as tall as the horned demon. Twisted stairs ran upward, around the tower's circular base. A metal railing was attached to the outside of the winding stairs. The tower's top had a square base and came to a pointed top. Large windows allowed Shuijin to peer inside.  
  
Shuijin fixed his gaze onto a large window at the tower's top. At first he couldn't see anything, but soon he could make out the form of a black robed man. Or at least he thought it was a man. "What would a human be doing in a place like this?" Shuijin questioned quietly to himself.  
  
Then he felt a sensation. In his pocket the gem was pulsating and gave off a significant amount of heat. He withdrew the orb and gazed into its swirling center. It showed the tower that he was just looking at. Then the orb gazed inside the tower. The same man that Shuijin had seen through the window was standing in the tower's center on top of a glowing pentagram.  
  
Then he saw his friend. Katsumoto was chained to the wall in front of the robed figure. The same fiery chains Shuijin had seen earlier were still on Kat. Shuijin cursed again when the image faded from the glass sphere. Then he cursed again for his language recently. He looked at the horned creature. It hadn't noticed him yet.  
  
He had to get to the tower and free Kat before...he thought grimly about what would happen if he didn't make it in time. Shuijin thought about how he would make the journey to the tower. Then he had an idea. He shut his eyes and relaxed. When his breathing and heart rate were under control, he began concentrating. He knew his speed had to be near maximum to reach the tower unnoticed.  
  
Shuijin lowered all of his senses momentarily. He needed the extra energy spent on his speed. When he was positive all his reserved energy had been transferred to his speed, he exited his meditative state. He gave a quick glare to the red demon and bolted.  
  
The distance he had to run was nearly three hundred feet. Within two seconds he had reached his previous max speed, the same speed which created decoy after images. In four seconds he had doubled that speed and his after images even burst alight with the immense energy they possessed. He reached the tower in six seconds. One second later would have been too late.  
  
The horned demon shrieked wildly and turned toward the stone tower. It hadn't seen him. Shuijin stopped at the base of the tower and altered himself again. He put his speed back to normal and increased his awareness and strength. If he had to fight anything, then he would be prepared. Withdrawing his sheathed sword, he began traversing up the twisted steps.  
  
The Gate Keeper smiled wickedly. He raised his arms and uttered a few ancient words while standing on the eerily glowing pentagram. Instantaneously the tower stairs turned blackish as heartless began emerging from the darkness. The heartless were identical clones of the large horned demon.  
  
The first one Shuijin encountered was only six stairs from the ground. Shuijin raised his sword just as the demon struck at his face with its sharp claws. A loud clink broke the air as the claw met sword. Shuijin pushed with power and forced the creature through the air and onto its back. He leapt into the air while raising his sword and brought it down. It was lunged right through the demon's stomach. It disappeared with a foggy black cloud.  
  
Shuijin forced his way through numerous demons until his was halfway up the winding stairs. When he reached the halfway point he was met by a dozen of the demonic heartless. Five heartless were to his back while the other seven were at his front.  
  
Two creatures from his front leapt toward him. They were a foot and a half apart from each other when they reached Shuijin. Time slowed to almost a standstill just as a demon from his back rushed him and two more from the front ensued.  
  
Shuijin held his sword with the tip facing the ground in his right hand. He leapt into a back flip. As he began to roll backwards he swung his blade up, right into the horned demon to his right. Then, as his sword blade cut upwards, through the in-air heartless, he dragged the blade sharply to the left, slicing the second leaping heartless in two.  
  
At this point of his flip he was upside down, with his head facing the stairs he once stood on. As he began to finish the flip and land back in his original position he gripped his sword with his fist, with the blade pointing toward the ground. As he landed gracefully he plunged the weapon backward, directly through the chest of the approaching demon.  
  
Now there were still two heartless to his front that were only a foot away from him. As time slowed even more, he concentrated on raising his battle prowess. Just as both oncoming creatures struck, Shuijin leapt valiantly into the lightly singed air.   
  
He soared over the heartless as the wind blew into his sweatshirt and jeans. His necklace slipped out from its tucked position inside his shirt and wove around in the burnt air. It was a pendant of a black obsidian key that had been found around his neck when he first appeared on the pier of the island.  
  
He landed steadily on the ground and held his weapon high into the air to test his new prowess.   
  
  
  
"Titan's Revenge!" Shuijin called out as his precious sword turned a blinding yellow-white and began releasing bolts of electrical energy into all of Shuijin's enemies. He had never used this attack before and yet it seemed he was destined to obtain it. The whole area, inside the cavern, became dark as the only source of light rapidly destroyed the scores of demon heartless on the stairwell.  
  
Every horned heartless on the stairs had been electrocuted into destruction. The cavern returned to its lighted position as light from the flaming pits below reached its way throughout the humongous cavern. The attack had done the trick, but it also attracted the attention of a noteworthy opponent.  
  
The colossal horned demon wailed and shrieked as it found Shuijin at last. It lashed its left arm out at Shuijin. The enormous hand came crashing down just a little away from Shuijin. It struck the stairs behind him. The winding stairs behind Shuijin were completely destroyed as they all fell some fifty feet to meet the hard rock ground. The demon howled with rage. It struck again and this time actually was on course to hit Shuijin.  
  
Just before the monstrous arm hit its target, he ducked and it swung just over his head swiping nothing but air. The demon wailed angrily and tried again. This time Shuijin had a plan as he ran up the stairs of the tower. When the demon swung again Shuijin stood still, right in the path of the clawed hand.  
  
When the tough skinned hand was within ten feet from Shuijin he pulled his weapon back and charged it up with the raging spirits of the heartless that he had just destroyed. "DEMON'S BANE!!!" Shuijin yelled and brought his sword down upon the unprotected arm. The sword hit with the full force of Shuijin's anger mingled with the rage of two hundred heartless demons.  
  
The hand was completely severed off and hit the stairs with a soft thud before rolling down the stairs and off the edge where the bottom half of the staircase once stood. The demon howled and moaned with agonizing pain. Demonic blood shot everywhere and burned anything it touched. Shuijin's jeans and sweatshirt were badly burned from the blood and were heavily stained.  
  
Shuijin put forth all of his energy into speed. He reached the tower's top in barely four seconds. He slashed down the wooden door with his sword and stepped through the doorway. Sure enough, Kat was there, just like in the sphere's vision. He was bounded to the far wall with flaming shackles and chains. The Gate Keeper was also there, still standing with arms raised on the pentagram. Katsumoto choked out as he saw Shuijin and forced out a warning.  
  
"Run...he...can't be...killed..." Kat said just as the Gate Keeper came back to reality with a wicked smile.  
  
Kat started again, "he...is im...im..mor...tal."  
  
Just as this was spoken the Keeper summoned a wicked flame sword. And just before Shuijin spoke, the sinister Gate Keeper plunged his fiery blade through the chained Katsumoto's chest.  
  
~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~Chapter End ~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
Muwahahahaha! Srry this chapter took me so long to post! I appreciate the reviews I've gotten, but im a little disappointed that I don't have more. Please REVIEW. It makes me feel really good when I get a good review and then I feel like writing more often. Anyways enough of my review problems!! I hope you liked this chapter!! ^_^ Enjoi! 


	11. Poisonous Pact

HEY! :) I'm sooooo happy about all the reviews I've gotten! Thank You ALL! *Bows politely* Anyways...I'm sorry about the delay with my chapters...I just wanted more feedback...so here is the long awaited next chapter!  
  
Chapter 11: Poisonous Pact  
  
When Laura arrived she instantly knew she was in Nox. Just by the green glow surrounding the city she could see the Elder's description fit accurately. The entire city was composed mainly of two-story concrete buildings. There were no windows on any of the buildings. They could probably see with magic, Laura thought somewhat amused.  
  
  
  
She entered the city on a cobblestone road that traversed its way throughout it. From what she could see, which happened to be most of the area, not a single person or creature was in the city. Before she was three steps into Nox she got caught.  
  
"Sintokai Senkojaka" a gruff voice boomed behind Laura. Before she could fully turn around to see her aggressors she saw a cloud of strange purple dust drift over her body. She tried to face the threat but couldn't. She couldn't move at all!  
  
There was a small spark in the air before Laura as she saw a short being appear in the marsh grass before her. The creature was almost half the height of her and sported a flowing purple hooded robe. It's dark gray hair matched an equally gray beard. The being's eyes were a laid-back hazy orange and gave a sense of peace mingled with the caution of danger.  
  
A moment later, two more robed figures appeared before Laura. They formed a triangle around her and began chanting. "Sintoryu Senjato," they chanted while circling her. Suddenly and without warning, she was out of the paralyzing spell, but only to find a new imprisonment. Cold, metallic chains were wrapped uncomfortably tight around her body. Her hands were bound behind her and her feet were also shackled.  
  
The chanting subsided and two of the three guards teleported away. She was still standing in the marsh, now unable to move. The remaining guard stepped towards her. Panic rushed over her. "What is he going to do to me?" Laura inwardly thought. The guard placed his right hand on her shoulder and started rambling what seemed to be another spell.  
  
In an instant there was a bright flash and Laura felt uneasy. The scenery around her faded into blackness. Then, from within the darkness, she saw a spiraling tube-like tunnel rapidly approaching her. The red orange tunnel engulfed her and she found herself speeding through it by some unseen force. The tube bent and twisted and occasionally went into a loop. Then, as she came to the end of her "ride," it went black again.  
  
A dull headache coursed throughout her head. She cautiously opened her eyes but found that to amplify the pain almost tenfold. But still, she had to see where she was no matter how much pain she felt. "Think positive thoughts," she silently reprimanded herself. Slowly her eyes focused on the surroundings. It appeared she was in a prison cell! The walls surrounding her were concrete and a small bed was located in the uncomfortable room's corner. So much for thinking positive!  
  
"Ahem," someone near the cell's door spoke. Laura shot a glance over and identified the speaker to be one of the strange creatures who had captured her. This one wasn't familiar but she knew by it's purple hooded robe that he was one of the magicians that brought her here, to this horrible prison cell!  
  
Laura waited to speak. "You are here," the wizard guard began, "because you are considered to be a spy and a danger to the citizens of Nox." A spy! A danger! She was becoming very anger very quickly. "Your trial will be in fifteen minutes. Someone will be sent for you when the judge is ready." With that, the guard left in pursuit of his own duties and errands leaving Laura alone once again.  
  
She looked around the room meaningfully. "Definitely no chance of escape," she thought. The room was cemented skillfully and the iron door was not going to budge. Even if she did get out, there was probably some magic spell on her that would prevent escape. She walked over to the bed in the corner and sat down on it.  
  
"I hope Katsumoto and Shuijin are ok," she thought worriedly. Now she found herself thinking of Kat. She pictured the day they first met, which wasn't too long ago. That day she had also met Shuijin and Kira. That night Kat walked her home and stayed to watch the sunset.  
  
~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
  
  
"Are we really going to leave?" Katsumoto answered with a simple, "Yes." Laura nodded her head and imagined wonderful lands with strange creatures, both friendly and unfriendly. "Yay! An adventure!" she giggled happily.  
  
  
  
Kat, who was escorting her to home, smiled at the thought of an journey with his new friends. When they reached Laura's house she instructed him to wait for her outside on her porch. She quietly went inside and returned a moment later.  
  
"What's that for?" Kat questioned as she brought two glasses and a bottle of fizzy soda out and set them on the wooden table on her porch.  
  
"Celebration! What else?" She replied while pouring some of the liquid into the cups, checking to make sure she gave even amounts.  
  
"Alright, to adventure," Kat held up his cup and Laura did likewise.  
  
  
  
"To adventure," she began, "and...friendship" She blushed slightly but not enough for him to notice in the darkening night.  
  
"To friendship," they said in unison and drank their soda. Kat thought for a moment about his new situation. He never before had anyone he could call "friend," but now, he had three of them. Also he would soon be going on an actual adventure and doing something that made him feel "whole."  
  
They sat next to each other and watched the golden red sun fade into the night sky. Neither spoke until it was time for Kat to leave. Just as Kat was about to walk away Laura gave him a quick hug and said she was glad they were going to be friends. Kat was caught by surprise and couldn't return her embrace.  
  
Did I REALLY just hug him?! She felt slightly embarrassed that he didn't return her hug and started to think he wouldn't want to be friends any more. She was relieved when he spoke, "Goodnight Laura, thanks for talking with me."  
  
~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
She came back to reality when she heard a clicking noise followed by a metallic clang. She looked up and saw that her cell door unlocked and opened. There was a short guard wizard motioning for her to follow him. She stood and approached the wizard and followed him as he led her around turns and through long hallways.  
  
Finally they came to a large gray door. As the guard approached, the door opened as if he commanded it to. More magic, Laura thought unsurprised. Inside the door was a huge room that greatly resembled a court room. On either side of the main walkway were numerous wizards, both male and female, sitting in rows of benches.  
  
At the head of the walkway, a large podium stood and an ancient looking wizard sat behind it. The guard that was escorting Laura turned and walked away as two new guards brought her up to a seat in front of the towering podium.  
  
All chatter in the court room ended when the ancient one pounded a small mallet menacingly on the podium. When he spoke Laura briefly felt an overwhelming amount of knowledge from within him.  
  
"To keep this short," he began, "I'll get to the point." Laura fidgeted slightly in her seat. "You are here because charges have been brought against you for treason and attempt to overthrow the High Wizard, me, and take over Nox."  
  
"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Laura shrieked. "For one, I don't even have anything to do with your city or spying. And TWO, do you honestly think I would be able to overthrow a bunch of wizards, and if I could, why would I?"  
  
"You may not speak out of turn and the Wizards of Nox have sensed a power within you that could prove to be a handful. We put an Anti-Magic spell on you to prevent the use of your magic," the High Wizard spoke.  
  
"MAGIC? YOU THINK I HAVE MAGIC?? I'M HUMAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD," Laura was forced to stop to catch her breath.  
  
"MUST you yell in here?" one of the wizards watching asked while covering her ears.  
  
"What are you going to do with me then?" Laura asked deciding it was best not to argue with creatures with skulls as thick as theirs.  
  
"Put you under Eternal Confinement of course," the High Wizard stated.  
  
"E...ternal Confinement..?" Laura squeaked.  
  
"Yes, but you may be eligible for parole after three hundred seventy-two years."  
  
If Laura didn't remember the note she had she certainly would have fainted. She thanked whoever was stupid enough to let her keep all of her things. Quickly she unrolled the note and the High Wizard told one of his guards to bring it to him. He read it rapidly and looked down at Laura.  
  
"So you have it with you?" he questioned disbelievingly.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes," Laura began getting hope again. She reached into her pouch and withdrew the Crystal of Nox. It was glowing an eerie green and almost pulsating in her hands. The court room fell silent as ever eye was gazing at the long lost artifact.  
  
"Let...let me see it," the High Wizard commanded.  
  
"Um...I'm thinking...No...old wizard," Laura couldn't resist calling him names after the way he spoke to her.  
  
"No? Well you are just digging a deeper hole for yourself. You now have no chance of parole and are charged with um...second degree...stealing ."  
  
Laura did not become scared this time. She was going to continue until her got what she came for.  
  
"Well if you don't want this precious gem...then...NO ONE gets it." With that statement she raised the crystal above her head and prepared to smash it on the ground.  
  
The High Wizard probably would have cried if she kept it up any longer. She was in a serious situation now so her revenge teasing could wait.  
  
"You can only have this if you comply with the Mages of Azul and form a temporary alliance." Laura played her cards right.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"No, it's not fine, it's YES or NO."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, I'm glad we could compromise, but we have to leave now if we are to save my friends." Laura stated.  
  
"Can I have the Nox Crystal now?" the High Wizard questioned.  
  
Laura answered, "Not until my friends are safe." The High Wizard nodded in understanding and began rapping out orders. In a matter of minutes, an estimated thirty wizards were equipped for war. Each one sported light mesh armor and a wicked battle staff with lethal spikes at its tip.  
  
They left the city's grounds and all stood on a marshy plain. The wizards began a mass teleporting spell. After a few seconds they quit their spell chanting and made a clearing in the middle of the fighters. Lightning coursed through the sky and subsided as a blue green portal opened before the eager battlers.  
  
Laura was the first to step through the portal, followed by the High Wizard and his followers. Once again, Laura experienced going through a spiraling tunnel as she teleported from one place to another. She arrived at the end of the tunnel and a blue light pushed its way through the darkness Laura saw. Then, as if she was there all along, Laura appeared at the edge of the Forest of Illusion along with the Wizards of Nox.  
  
Now the Forrest was not it's cheerful self. The sun did not reach through the trees. Birds nor ground creatures moved or made noise. Now, a vengeful dark mist was pushing itself deep into the forest's soul. Soon everything inside would be dead or decaying. Already the outer trees were peeling and on the verge of decaying into nothing but darkness.  
  
Something was different now. Laura closed her eyes and tried to tune out her senses. She succeeded shortly afterward, but regretted it. With her senses on "hold" she could feel intense waves of darkness coming toward the forest. There were more forces coming! These felt even more powerful and vengeful than the current enemies within the forest.  
  
Through the dark clouds within her mind a malicious being stepped toward her. The dark mists swirled endlessly around her. She wore all black with a matching cape. It was Matri herself. She was evil. And she was coming.  
  
When Laura tuned her senses back in she instantly passed out from the sheer amount of evil that was drawing nearer by each passing moment.  
  
  
  
~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*Chapter End ~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*  
  
I hope everyone liked this little chapter...that took FOREVER to write...hehe, I apologize!!! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter typed soon and posted! Enjoi. 


	12. Unforseen Shadows

I...AM...SOOO...SORRY! Finally I've managed to find enough time to write one measly chapter! Please!!! Forgive Me!!! ...I'll make it up to you all...by...writing the NEXT Chapter!! YAY!! CoughcoughANYWAYcough...please excuse me for a moment while I ran far away and finally let you read the next chapter! Enjoi! P.S. Expect an InCrEdIbLe FiGhT scene!!!  
  
Chapter 12: Unforseen Shadows  
  
Kat started again, "he...is im...im..mor...tal."  
  
Just as this was spoken the Keeper summoned a wicked flame sword. And just before Shuijin spoke, the sinister Gate Keeper plunged his fiery blade through the chained Katsumoto's chest.  
  
Katsumoto choked out an agonized cry as the scorching sword pierced his chest, badly burning through his red t-shirt and penetrating his skin. The wickedly smiling Gate Keeper removed his flaming sword from Kat's pierced chest with one swift motion and held it in an upright position, greatly increasing his defenses.  
  
Kat's body went limp and hung loosely in its chained prison. The blade had gone right through Katsumoto and even partly through the wall. Smoke was billowing out from the burnt hole. Katsumoto was no longer breathing. He was dead.  
  
Shuijin stared with no expression at the gruesome scene laid out so cruelly before him. A thousand thoughts invaded his brain in the next instant. Thoughts of his parents. Happy thoughts, slowly turning to horrible memories. Their murder. The scene was freshly imprinted in his mind now. His resentment was building.  
  
Next thoughts of his early childhood, on the island, flooded over his consciousness. Him and Kira playing tag, having contests, and playing games with the other island kids. Now Kira and he were exploring the island's nooks and crannies. They found a large clam which held a small sparkling pearl. Shuijin remembered taking the pearl and making a necklace for Kira. He never ended up giving it to her, though now he wished he had, for he may never get another chance to even see Kira. His sorrow was building.  
  
His island, as a whole, forced itself into his mind. The beautiful sunset, the fresh smell of the sea, and the golden sands were vivid and easily rememberable. Then the darkness came. Black mists furiously rolled in from far out at sea, eventually consuming the island's cheerful atmosphere and blocking out the sun entirely. Small, black creatures spawned on the vast beaches and breached the island like an enormous army invading a closet. The island was consumed. Shuijin painfully watched as everyone he knew on the island and Kira's family was helplessly slaughtered while the heartless consumed the island's heart. Then the island was gone, so too was his happiness. His sadness was building.  
  
Shuijin came back to reality. He was standing in a tower within the heart of the Shadow Abyss. Across the room from him was the charred remains of his good friend. And beside him, a mere three paces away, was his murderer. His anger was building.  
  
Shuijin thought momentarily about his times with Katsumoto. Then he thought about the times he wouldn't have with Kat. The battle tournaments that Kat wouldn't be entering. The questions about his heritage and his parents that he would never find out or understand. The times he would never have with all of his friends as a group. The times Katsumoto would never have. Shuijin's anger was still rising, but his rage was filled up.  
  
Something inside Shuijin snapped. The vary same thing that breaks when the quiet kid is bullied to much. The vary same thing that happens when someone is pushed too far. What snapped within Shuijin was similar to that of the quiet kid, but his was far more complicated. The rage of one thousand warriors, the resentment of the heartless he had slain, the pain his parent's had endured just to give him a better life, and even darkness itself was stepping out its way to push Shuijin beyond his maximum limits.  
  
Within these precious seconds spent thinking, Shuijin had evolved. It wasn't the same as a lizard slowly changing into a feathered bird. No, it was different. If there was a higher level of power that the human body could borrow, Shuijin had just stolen it. If people were capable of transcending to the next degree of combat or prowess, he had just blew those limits away. For a brief time Shuijin experienced raw, never before used, power. And this was all because of his friend's horrible murder.  
  
The Gate Keeper smiled wickedly and began pacing towards Shuijin, sword now held at his side in his right hand. His black shrouded robe was swirling about as its owner approached. Nothing could be seen from under the Keeper's hood except its shadowed mouth. The hand gripping the sword appeared to be flesh along with the other hand. His other hand gave off a distinct aura of darkness and gave off an purple black light that reflected off the walls of the tower creating an atmosphere of evil.  
  
Shuijin's breathing became slower and more calm as all of his senses and physical attributes like speed, strength, agility, and defense increased tenfold. Shuijin and the Keeper were in the middle of the room, only one step separated the two figures. The Keeper made the first move.  
  
The flaming sword swung upward from his right towards the combatant Shuijin. Shuijin unsheathed his sword at the last possible second and parried the upward blow forcing the flame sword off to the Keeper's right side leaving his chest unprotected.  
  
Shuijin saw this opening and pulled his sword back for a lunge technique. "Featherstrike," he thought customarily. His sword blade quickly flashed a light blue before Shuijin lunged towards the open chest with crippling speed. The sword just about reached its mark when it was stopped completely, just before the target.  
  
The Gate Keeper's shadowy freehand was gripping the cutting edge of the Shuijin's sword and holding it completely still. Shuijin was utterly surprised and realized his guard was down. He barely ducked when the Keeper's weapon hand swung the its sword for Shuijin's head. Shuijin desperately tried to free his weapon from the demonic fighter's grasp. With one more powerful tug Shuijin managed to pull his sword towards him and out of the Keeper's clutches. The mighty pull also knocked the Keeper off balance just slightly enough to get in a counterattack.  
  
Shuijin lifted his weapon to an upright position again and maneuvered it into lunging position once more. This time he counted on the Keeper intercepting his weapon. Shuijin lunged his weapon toward the awaiting opponent. When the Keeper's dark hand flew to catch the blow, Shuijin ripped the blade downward, effectively severing the Gate Keeper's shadowed hand. Time slowed as the hand tumbled through the singed air and hit the stone floor.  
  
Shuijin expected to see the Keeper in pain, but his expectations were not met. The Keeper grinned mischievously as he lashed out with his sword from his right. The blade swung towards Shuijin's left shoulder and struck true. Shuijin gasped as the wound began to produce incredible pain. Normally this injury would have crippled him or worse, but this was not a normal time.  
  
Shuijin got into an offensive stance and watched in utter disbelief and horror as the Gate Keeper raised his chopped up arm. In the next moment, a new shadowed hand forced its way through the air to replace the one he had lost. The Keeper could regenerate limbs and supposedly he was immortal. This is not going to be easy, Shuijin thought.  
  
Shuijin experienced another rush of power as he charged forward, his sword ready to inflict pain. He swiftly swung his weapon from his top left, slicing downward towards his bottom right. The Keeper was not expecting more retaliation from the youthful opponent. Shuijin's blade hit its target, slashing a large cut across the Keeper's chest and left side.  
  
The Keeper stumbled for a brief moment before gaining more power. Dark orbs of pure evil energy formed from thin air and began orbiting the demonic Keeper. His body was on the ground, kneeling on one knee when it began hovering a foot or two above the cold stone floor. The Keeper's entire form began rhythmically pulsating a pale purple light. Then, in a spectacular show of lights, the Keeper came to standing form on the ground and shot dark purple lights in all directions.  
  
"You will feel the true element of Darkness," the Keeper rasped in an evil leathery voice.   
  
Shuijin shook with pent-up rage. "You have destroyed one of the few friends I have left, and for that you will pay with your life, or whatever is left of it."  
  
"You fool," the Keeper spat viciously, "I cannot be killed, your acquaintance even told you that himself. I am, immortal. I am perfect, unbeatable, and flawless."  
  
Shuijin replied after some thought. "Nonsense, nothing is flawless and everything has a weakness,...Titan's REVENGE!!"  
  
The remains of the tower shifted and crumbled underneath the fighters. Lightning coursed everywhere as the very air was shocked with electrifying power. The ultimate power of an ancient Titan king was released. Shuijin's blade was lightning itself as it struck full force at the Keeper's chest. Shuijin's shoulder wound was nothing compared to the scar that the immortal Gate Keeper would have. The blade cut deep into the Keeper's chest and shot lightning throughout his entire shadowy body, following his veins and even going into his black heart.  
  
The Keeper may have been unable to die from normal conditions, but he most certainly felt pain. His shadowy left hand clutched at his chest, almost seeming to reach for his dark heart. The pulsating from the Keeper's body discontinued and the Keeper's legs gave out causing him to fall to his knees. Shuijin walked a step closer to the demonic form, all the while ready to strike if the need arose.  
  
The Keeper's breathing began to calm and the shadowed hand fell to his side. Slowly he arose to his feet bringing his sword into striking position. He pointed his sword toward Shuijin and began speaking in a long lost ancient tongue. A bright orange ball of energy formed and the aimed sword's tip.  
  
Before Shuijin could react, the Keeper fired the projectile. It hit true, sending Shuijin off his feet and backwards into a wall five feet behind him. He hit the wall hard and fell to the ground in a heap. Smiling wickedly the Keeper continued reciting the ancient language and summoned another missile to fire at Shuijin.  
  
Shuijin barely rolled out of the way as the new energy ball blasted a four by four hole in the stone wall. Sweat dripped from the teen's brow as the Keeper shot a chain of three more missiles toward him.  
  
He feigned backwards to avoid the first. The next was less than two feet away, but was coming towards his feet. He jumped to avoid this one. Unfortunately Shuijin failed to see the last one which was aimed for his head before he jumped. It nailed him hard in the chest while he was in the air, slamming him into the wall again.  
  
Shuijin choked out as he hit the ground, almost four feet below him. Immediately afterwards another chain of three projectiles left the Gate Keeper's sword tip. All three hit Shuijin while he sat against the badly damaged tower wall trying the get up. When the dust cleared out, Shuijin's clothes were burned and torn. His sweatshirt was so burned it just disintegrated leaving his white t-shirt scorched and bloody.  
  
The Keeper laughed and lowered his weapon. He began walking towards the badly beaten Shuijin. Shuijin's head lifted from it's position to look at his friend's murderer. Scars of battle were evident on both fighters, but Shuijin was at the disadvantage. How do beat someone that can't be killed?  
  
"You have done well mortal," the Keeper started, "far better than any before you."  
  
Shuijin spat at the Keeper's black robe.  
  
The Keeper drew his sword and brought it above his head, ready for the final blow. Shuijin found his sword on the ground, to his right. Before the Keeper brought the weapon down, Shuijin struck with a mighty combo.  
  
First Shuijin lunged the sword through the Keeper's open stomach. Next he was instantly behind the demon and lunged again, but this time in his upper back. Then Shuijin appeared to the stunned Keeper's left side and a copy of him on his right side. From the left side he swung his sword from his bottom left to the upper right. Simultaneously from the right side Shuijin swung the weapon from his upper left to the bottom right.  
  
For the finale Shuijin appeared in front and behind the Gate Keeper. From the front, Shuijin's sword lit aflame as he lunged with lightning speed over twenty times into the Keeper's chest and stomach. From the back his sword froze over with jagged ice crystals as unleashed a ten hit combo by hacking and slashing. The two copies of Shuijin combined into one form standing about five feet in front of the Keeper.   
  
For the last lunge, Shuijin's weapon tripled in size and radiated with pure holy energy. Shuijin's body pulsated a bright yellow as he charged for the "Finis." With his weapon facing the opposite way of the target, Shuijin ran forward at incredible speed. Just before the Keeper, Shuijin pulled his sword toward the Keeper in lunging position. He kept running straight through the demon as his weapon ripped a hole through the Keeper's chest and stomach.  
  
The demon fell to his knees again, but this time stayed there. Shuijin caught his breath slowly as he surveyed the opponent. His eyes widened in confusion and surprise. The Keeper was standing again, pulsating with purple energy. The hole Shuijin had just made was gone and he appeared to be completely healed.  
  
'Run' a voice that wasn't his own echoed within his head.  
  
"Wha..?" he began.  
  
'Your story does not end here. You have many empty pages and have barely filled a chapter. Fate should not have brought you here. Something must be interfering with the natural tide of fate, but this is nothing for you to be concerned with yet. I will not be able to contact you for some time so listen well. You must escape from this abyss and find a fortress atop a cliff. Inside you will find many treasures. Take none of them! The item you seek is a sword. It is a useless decorative weapon unless the right person wields it. You must take it and use it to escape to your own world where your friends are in desperate need of your help. Be warned that the sword doesn't go unguarded. The being known as the Dark Father is the ruthless tyrant of the World of Darkness. He most certainly knows of your presence and will attempt to convert you to darkness. Farewell until fate chooses another time I can contact you'  
  
"Wait, who are you? How do I escape the abyss? Where is the sword?" Shuijin was left with dozens of unanswered questions. As the heavenly voice faded, the demonic Gate Keeper turned towards Shuijin with eyes of rage.  
  
Shuijin looked about for the stairway down. Behind him he saw the doorway. With a burst of speed he grabbed Katsumoto's body and shot out of the tower onto the spiraling stairway. Shuijin ran about fifty stairs downwards when he came to the area of the stairs that had been knocked out. There still was a good way to go and it would be certain death if he jumped.  
  
The demonic Gate Keeper began summoning more horned heartless just like before. He used much of his remaining power to summon at least fifty of the horned demons. He also called upon a creature that Shuijin had narrowly avoided while he was looking for Katsumoto.  
  
The heartless was around six feet tall. It had broad shoulders and walked with confidence. It wore a red cape that ran from its shoulders to the rough stone ground. Upon its shoulders was a head, but it wasn't normal because it was half flesh, half skeletal. It, like the air itself, smelt of sulfurous gas. The flesh upon its face was partly melted away and produced an awful stench. The creature's body was also skeletal and, surprisingly, it wore elaborate bone armor. Hanging from a leather sheath at its left side was an impressive looking skeletal bone sword.  
  
Shuijin set Kat down and fought off a dozen horned heartless at a time, all the while regaining his strength. Eventually he destroyed all of the wild demons. Now he faced the familiar heartless he saw earlier. The creature withdrew its bone sword from its leather sheath and immediately swung at Shuijin who barely dodged. Shuijin counterattacked and took a big chip out of the creature's bone armor.  
  
The demon swung it's sword again and hit Shuijin in his left side. The pain was extreme. Howling with pain and rage, Shuijin's sword sparked with electricity. He struck the heartless with a seven hit combo, effectively destroying it. The demon vanished with a black cloud and a silvery glass heart could be seen leaving its body before the glass broke. Shuijin noticed that this was different from before because the hearts never broke. He shrugged it off just as the rest of the stairs gave way and more heartless were summoned.  
  
Shuijin fell, along with Katsumoto's body, through the air and finally onto the pile of rubble left over from the stairs. Shuijin fell extremely hard on his injured shoulder. This pain was immense as he clutched his wound. Seeing skeletal heartless forming around him, he quickly grabbed Kat's body and ran towards a bright red door almost fifty feet from his location in the colossal cavern.  
  
He flung the door open, not caring about the mild burn he received on his hand. Frantically he ran through the long halls before him and dodged hundreds of heartless. The amount of heartless he saw began increasing. The Gate Keeper did not want Shuijin to leave!  
  
After almost twenty minutes of chaotic running and dodging, Shuijin came to a hallway that went uphill at an explosive rate. From the very end of the tunnel, almost a mile away, Shuijin could seen a small glimmer of light. Seeing this gave him hope. He put on an extra burst of speed and was at the end in seconds.  
  
Sure enough, it was an exit. Excitedly he ran out and looked about. He was almost thankful to see the endless waters and the purple sky with three moons. He turned around for moment and noticed the huge crack which was the Shadow Abyss.   
  
"That's odd," he thought aloud. It became even more bizarre when he saw the dangling bridge from which he leapt from. He gave it no more thought as he noticed he was on the other side of the abyss finally.  
  
Off in the distance he saw a giant cliff. Atop of the cliff stood a towering fortress.  
  
'Just like the one the voice spoke off,' he thought. He walked through the waters to the beginning of the cliff, while still holding Katsumoto. He set Kat down and began thinking about all of his friends. He was disturbed from his thinking when he felt the gem in his pocket pulsating and growing warmer.  
  
Upon withdrawing it he saw a, now very familiar, phrase within it.  
  
Destiny is the key to Fate  
  
While pondering its meaning Shuijin covered his eyes as a blinding green light shot out in all directions from the tiny sphere. When the light cleared Shuijin couldn't believe his eyes. Standing up, leaning against a giant rock, was Katsumoto perfectly fine and breathing.  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost?" Kat questioned keeping a straight face.  
  
"In a way I have," Shuijin said also keeping a straight face.  
  
Both teens burst into laughter and were extremely joyous to see each other again. After Shuijin told Kat what happened after he fell off the bridge, including the strange voice, he showed Kat the sphere shaped gem he had. Kat questioned where Shuijin got it, but he only answered that he just found it one day, not wanting to talk about unneeded history. They concluded that the sphere is was brought Kat back.   
  
They both thought it best to follow what the voice had told Shuijin and began climbing the immense cliff.  
  
Deep within the fortress the Dark Father sat in a throne fit only for a king. His black robe was on with the drawn upwards casting a dark shadow across his already shadowy face. Distinct ancient purple symbols were all over the black robe. A purple cloak hung from his shoulders.  
  
Swiftly a servant of darkness, also wearing a black robe, came into the throne room before the Dark Father. He bent down on one knee and waited to speak.  
  
"Speak," the evil tyrant commanded.  
  
"Yes Master," it began, "They have been to the Shadow Abyss. The Keeper has defied you and almost killed the one."  
  
The Dark Father did not speak for some time.  
  
Finally he spoke. "I leave it to you to 'take care' of him, I trust you will not fail."  
  
"It is your wish, I will not fail." With that the servant nodded and walked off through the door he came through.  
  
Dark laughter filled the fortress that made even the heartless and dark servants flinch with terror.  
  
Chapter End  
  
Hehe! I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter! I'm not quite sure when the next chapter will be out...it could be tomorrow...or two weeks (probably not tomorrow hehe). Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoi! Raven 


End file.
